YTWD: All The Dead Lie Down
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Yuma, the former Seven Barian Emperors, the Arclight Brothers, and Kite take a trip too Atlanta. There they find the hungry dead, feasting upon the living. There they meet Lee Everett, and Clementine, along with other survivors, and try to survive the brutal attacks of the dead. Plot: Set after Yuma and his friends go to Astral World at the end of Zexal. NOW CONTINUING!
1. ZOMBIES!

**Hi guys, its me, Mtvlion2003. Ok so this has been on my mind for a while now, and I know you you might find it funny for Yuma to be holding a gun shooting Walkers, but I just wanted a story to be random as it can be. And BOOM! I thought of this! Anyways, let me know what you think about this story in the reviews, and if I get some good reviews, I will continue. Anyways, lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal or The Walking Dead. The Walking dead is owned by Teltale and Yugioh Zexal is owned by Shin Yoshida. **

* * *

"So why are you dragging us all the way to Atlanta?" Shark asked, seeing as this trip was pointless in his mind.

"I wanted to take you all on a trip across the World! I mean come on. After that entire fight we had back in Barian World, I wanted all of us to have fun!" Yuma said with a wide grin.

"Ok I get that but why are we having to pay for this if its your idea?" Trey asked, as he and his two older Brothers were paying for the trip.

"Um... Well I don't have that much money..." Yuma said, nervously.

"What are you talking about Yuma? I just saw you buy four pairs of shoes that costed one hundred and twenty dollars!" Tori said.

"Well I only had Three hundred Dollars from the Dueling tournaments." Yuma said.

"Wait if you have Three hundred dollars, why are you not helping out me and my Brother pay for the trip, that YOU wanted us to go on!?" Trey asked.

"I HAD three hundred dollars. I spent all of it on a the Golden Phenix deck. (Totally made up.)

"That expensive deck that costs two hundred dollars? Then what happened to the extra hundred? "Alito asked.

"I spent it on my dinner" Yuma said.

"Oh right, since you eat an enitre plate of dumplings in a minute, what a shocker" Kite said, sarcastically.

"So Yuma, why are the other not coming with us?" Shark asked.

"Bronk gets sea sick, Cathy hates water, Caswell gave me an entire speech about boats, so I snuck away and left him, and Flip...Well..He just did not want to go." Yuma explained.

* * *

It took a few weeks to get there, but they did it, they arrived in Atlanta.

"Wow, that place looks awesome!" Alito said in excitment.

"Eh, I have seen better in Barian World" Dumon said, not to thrilled with the city.

"Looks cool to me!" Yuma stated.

Once they reached the docks, they got off the boat and into the city.

Yuma's stomach growled. "I need food, Actual food, that is not boat food, NOW." Yuma said, wanting food ASAP.

"Well we have been eating that boat food for a while so I am with you on that one Yuma" Kite said.

"You should have brought Hart, Kite, I bet he would love it here." Tori said.

"Yeah but I finally got Hart in school, so I want him to learn as much as he ca-" Before Kite could finish his sentence, everyone raced to the nearest Restaurant. Kite sighed, and then catches up with the others.

After they ate from the Restaurant (Which they had to pay a lot, thanks to Yuma) and roamed the rest of the city.

Suddenly, something felt off about the city. There was a lot of Police Cars and Paramedics were all on every street they passed.

Everyone then paused...Something odd was coming.

"Uh guys...What is that?" Alito asked.

They then heard moans and groans coming from the back of them, same was in front of them as well.

They all turned around and...

"What the hell!?" Shark said, seeing what looked like a...Zombie?

They then saw citizens running away from the strange, zombie like creatures.

One guy was unlucky, and slipped. He then fell on the floor and saw that the Zombie's were coming for him.

"We have to help him!" Yuma yelled.

Everyone ran towards the man to help him up, but...it was to late.

"No! NO! Stay back, Please!" The Man begged, but the Zombie's kept roaming towards him. They Zombies then stabbed there hands into the poor mans Stomach and started eating his intestines.

The Group felt like they were gonna throw up, but held it in, as the Zombie's started noticing them.

"Guys come on! We got to get out of here!" Quatrro yelled, running away from the nearby zombies. The rest followed, running for there lives.

There was an entire herd of Walkers behind them, so they have to move Quickly in order to survive.

"What the heck is going on in this City!?" Mizar asked in a surprised and yet horrified tone.

"I don't know! But we sure as heck or not gonna find out any time Soon!" Shark said.

"Come on! We have to find a place safe!"

* * *

**How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews, but please keep your flames to your self. Oh and by the way, should I kill Some of the people in team Yuma, or leave them be? Let me know what you think. I will also take constructive criticism or advise. Well I am off, see ya guys! **


	2. A Girl named Clementine

**I am back and I am to tired to write more of this Authors Note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma and the others finally got out of the sight of the dead. They ran all the way to a nearby free way, until they noticed a Police car that seemed to have busted through the railing into the woods.

"We should go in the woods, being out in the open won't do us any good." Quinton stated. Everyone agreed and started going into the woods, there they saw a dead Police officer who seemed to have been dragged out of his vehicle, or tried put a fight against the dead.

They looked inside the Police officers Car and saw a man who was hand cuffed, and looked to be unconscious. Soon everyone heard a gasp from Yuma.

"Yuma, what is it?" Shark asked.

"It's L-Lee Everett. Akari told me. His wife was having an affair with another guy, so they got in a fight, and this Lee guy killed him. He is a convicted murderer." Yuma said with growl, he did not like when peopled killed, he wanted nothing but peace on Earth, but that will have to wait for now.

The man, Lee Everett, was starting to gain consciousness. Before anyone could do anything, Lee's eyes started to open.

"Ugh, wha...What happened?" Lee asked, his memory a little fogy from the crash.

"Hey don't ask us, we found you like this, buddy" Girag said, not to pleased to be talking to a convicted murderer.

"Ugh! My leg!" Lee said as he noticed his leg was bleeding.

"C-can you help me get these hand cuffs off, my names...uh..George" Lee lied, not wanting to tell his identity.

"George huh? The last time we checked, you were Lee Everret, the Convicted Murderer" Quatrro teased.

"Well, it was worth a try" Lee chuckled. Everyone looked at him with hatred in there eyes, except Yuma who appeared to have an emotionless expression.

"Ok fine, we will help you" Yuma stated.

"What? Why would we help a convicted murderer, he could try and kill us!?" Mizar stated in anger.

"He needs help, and I know he is a killer, but what is he going to do, he has a bleeding leg and he is handcuffed, what could he do in this situation?" Yuma stated.

"Yuma has a point, I am with him on this one" Ray (Vector) stated.

"Whatever"

After they helped Lee get out of the Police car, they spotted the key to get the cuffs off. But it was near the Police officers dead corpse.

"Your on you're on this one pal" Shark said.

Lee sighed. "Fine.

Lee then went over to the Keys near the now dead officer, and then quickly picked up the keys. Before he could put the keys in the key whole, he accidentally dropped it.

Yuma and the others giggled at this.

Lee then slowly picked up the keys and started to take the hand cuffs off, once he did, he heard a groan from the police officer.

"Officer" Just as he said that, the Officer, who now looked undead, jumped on Lee? Lee fell back.

"What the fuck!" Lee said, backing away from the undead Police officer.

"It's those things we saw in the City!" Trey stated.

Lee spotted a gun near him and picked it up.

"Back off! I don't want to do this!" Lee yelled, not wanting to kill again.

The undead officer did not listen to Lee and kept crawling towards him. Lee shot the Zombie in the head, killing it.

"What the heck are these things!" Quatrro stated in disgust, looking at the dead corpse.

"His skin's all rotten...and he smells like shit...what the hell is this?" Lee stated in disgust.

Everyone then spotted a figure in the distance.

"HELP! Go get someone! There- there's been a shooting!" Lee yelled to the figure.

The mysterious figure ran away once he said that.

Everyone then heard moans and groans from the right of them. They then saw the zombie creatures surrounding them.

"Crap! Yuma, help Lee get up on his feet! We have to move now!" Quinton ordered as Yuma helped Lee up.

All of them hurried threw the woods, trying to make some distance between them, and those creatures. All of them then spotted a fence to what looked like a house behind it.

The creatures were now getting and closer by the second. "Damn, well we are just gonna have to go over the fence" Quatrro suggested as he climbed up the fence, the others following him. Lee was the only one who had a difficult time getting over the fence, but he managed to get through the fence just in time.

"Think that fence will hold out in time for us to escape?" Alito asked, seeing as how the fence shaking from the hungry dead.

"Well if it doesn't, then we just fight 'em till they die." Shark stated with a smirk.

"Does that really work? I mean in the TV shows you can't kill the dead because they are already...ya know...dead.

"You can't get facts from Tv shows Yuma. We don't know anything about these things and don't know if they die or not" Dumon said in his usual smart tone.

"Hold on, Lee killed that dead police officer with that gun, so maybe we can kill them." Trey said.

"Uh guys, can we get back to the situation at hand...Like where the heck are we and who's place this is?" Lee said, seeing as how all of his new found "Team members" were off topic.

"He's right. Lets check this place out, and see of we can find any people here who can help us" Quinton agreed.

Everyone then searched around the yard to find any possible undead people there, but no such luck.

"Hey guys! There is a tree house up here!" Trey said, spotting a treehouse.

"Has no ladder, pretty smart for someone to keep from coming up there, especially those..."things" Alito stated, observing the tree house.

"Hmm, lets check in side the house next" Kite suggested as everyone went to the patio.

"Hello! Anyone home!" Lee yelled.

"Lets go guys, there obviously no one here" Mizar said, annoyed that they are wasting time on people who are not even there.

No one obeyed as Lee opened the patio door.

Once they got in, they saw blood stains and blocked off doors.

"These people might need more help then we do" Lee said, looking at the inside of the house.

Everyone then heard a beeping sound coming from the message box.

Lee then pressed the button on the message box and it started to play.

Everyone then started to look around as the message box played.

"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we are staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clemintine, and I promise we'll be back in time for your spring break!" The Mother who was named Diana stated on the Message box.

While the message box was playing, barely anyone was listening, though they tried there best to hear as much as they can to know what happened. While they were looking around the living room, Yuma suddenly slipped on puddle of blood.

"Watch were you are going Yuma" Shark advised, seeing Yuma slip.

"Ugh, got it" Yuma stated.

"Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m." The Message box stated.

"Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you have tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clemintine with you back to Marriet. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you are safe." Diana begged through the Messgae box, worried for her daughters safety.

At this time, everyone stopped what they were doing and began to listen to the message box, worried about what was going on there in Savvanah. Soon everyone was now in front of the Messgae box.

"Messgae three. Left at six-fiffty-one a.m." The message box stated.

"Clemintine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you- We love- we love y-" The Message then cut off after that.

Everyone then looked at the Messge box with saddened expressions, even Mizar, Shark, and Kite looked saddened.

"Daddy?" Everyone then heard a small voice come out of nowhere. The Voice sounded like it came from the kitchen. Lee then went over to the cabinets and pulled out a Walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" Lee said, as he went over to the patio to see of anyone he was talking to was out there. It seemed like it the kid was a little girl.

"You need to be quiet" The Girl warned. Everyone then suddenly tensed up, wondering if there were any creatures lurking in the house.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked, worried for the child's health at the moment.

"I'm ok. They tried to get me. But I am hiding until my parents come home." The Girl explained.

"What's your name?" Lee asked, moving towards the living room.

"I'm Clemintine, this is my house." The girl named Clemintine said.

"Where are your parents?" Lee asked, moving to the kitchen while avoiding the puddle of blood that Yuma had slipped on a moment ago.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savvanah, I think. Where the boats are" Clemintine explained. Lee then went to the window near the sink.

"Where are you?" Lee asked. "I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." Clemintine said.

"That's smart" Lee commented. Alito smirked at that.

"See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window" Clemintine asked, peeking out from her treehouse.

Lee saw her and gave her a handgesture, assureing her that he see's her, while everyone else looked through the patio to look at her.

"AHHH!" Clemitine gassped, closing her treehouse door.

Lee then turned around and found a Zombiefied Sandra attacking him.

Lee struggled to get Undead Sandra off of him, but then had enough strength to push her and smash her head on the Oven. He then slipped on the blood puddle that Yuma had slipped on earlier and then bumped his head In. Lee's vision blurred as he tried to fight off the undead Sandra.

Everyone came over to help Lee. Yuma helped Lee up, while Shark kicked Sandra in the face. Everyone then ran to the patio door, but Sandra grabbed Yuma's leg, making him and Lee fall.

"Ugh!" Yuma exclaimed as he struggled to get out of Sandra's grip. Lee then kicked Sandra in the face, but she kept her assault on them.

Soon, Sandra was on top of both of them, but Lee and Yuma managed to get her off. Clementine then opened the patio door with a hammer in her hands.

"Here! I have a hammer" She yelled, getting the attention of Yuma and Lee.

Lee then grabbed the hammer from Clemintine and then smashed the hammer in Sandra's face, making her fall down on her back.

Lee then put his foot on Sandra's chest to stop her from moving and then smashed her head four times with the hammer.

Blood came from the now undead Sandra's corpse.

Yuma and Lee panted heavily.

"Hi there" Lee greeted, as if nothing had happened.

Clemintine then backed up from the blood that was coming from Sandra's corpse.

"Did you kill it?" Clemintine asked.

"I don't know. I think so" Lee answered, not knowing if you can really kill the dead.

"Yuma, are you ok?" Trey asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Yuma assured, still a little shaken up from being grabbed by the creatures.

"Sometimes they come back" Clemintine whispered.

"Have you killed one?" Lee asked.

"No but they get shot a lot." Clemintine said, having seen many Police officers trying to kill the creatures.

"You've been all by yourself through this?" Lee asked, surprised that little girl had managed to survive all this.

"Yeah, I want me parents to come home now" Clemintine stated sadly.

_"Huh, tough Girl" _Shark thought.

"I uh, think that might be a while from now, ya know?" Lee stated.

"Oh" Clemintine exclaimed, loosing a little hope.

"Look, we don't know what happened, but we'll look after you until then." Lee assured.

"Yeah, we will take care of you Clemintine." Yuma said with a smile.

Clemitine nooded. "What should we do now?"

"We should move now, before it gets dark" Lee suggested.

"Yeah, we should get going before it gets dark." Clemintine agreed, going on the patio.

"Ok, stay close to us, we will keep you safe" Lee said, holding onto Clemintin's hand.

* * *

**Ok, what did you think of this chapter, let me know in the reviews.**


	3. New People And A Farm

**Ok, I am back, and just like last time, no time to delay the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Everybody had now exited the house, while Clementine looked at her house sadly.

Everyone started walking until they saw a gate, there they spotted two men trying to move a car. Lee opened the gate to meet these new found men. Before he did, Clementine stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Should I stay?" Clementine asked, not wanting to leave her home where all her memories of her parents stayed.

"What?" Lee asked, not understanding why she would want to stay at house where zombie's would easily get to her.

"I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?" Clem asked, looking back at her house.

"We won't leave you alone." Lee insisted, not wanting to leave a little girl in a house to die when he can take her with him for her to be safe.

Clementine smiled. "Lets go somewhere safe that's close, ok?"

"That's a good idea" Lee agreed. Everyone then opened the gate to greet the two men.

The two men turned around and had a frightened look on there faces.

"HOLY SHIT!" One man screamed.

"Don't eat us!" Another man begged.

"We're not going to hurt you." Lee assured.

"Phew, thought for a second that ALL of you were going to give us the chomp" A man stated, expressing relief.

"Do you know what the hell this is?" Lee asked, not knowing what was going on in the city.

"No idea. So, you've seen them then" Stated the man, looking at a dead zombie.

"You could say that." Lee said.

"I'm Shawn. Shawn Green." The man who apparently who was named Shawn, stated.

"Lee, this is Clementine" Lee said.

"What about you guys?" Shawn asked, looking at Yuma and his crew.

"It's Yuma. This is Shark, Rio, Tori, Mizar, Dumon, Alito, Girag, Kite, Trey, Quatrro, and Quinton." Yuma explained, telling Shawn all of there names.

"I'm Chet." The other man stated his name, looking at Clementine.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you guys help us clear the way and we'll take you guys and you're daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safe there." Shawn explained, while thinking Lee to be Clementine's father.

"I'm not her dad. I'm...Just some guy." Lee stated with honesty. Yuma stared at Lee Curiously.

"Just some guy?" Shawn stated suspiciously. "Yeah" Lee said.

"She's alone?" Shawn asked, surprised that she survived all this.

"Yeah, we were surprised too" Alito stated.

"What do you wanna do?" Lee asked Clementine.

"I.." Clem trailed off, looking at her house.

"Those monsters are coming! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet warned.

"Guys! Quick! Lets go!" Shawn said, trying to push the Car. Everyone then helped move the car, while the zombie's were getting closer. With a little effort, they managed to finish the job.

"Get in!" Shawn yelled, getting in driver seat.

"Ugh! This car can't fit everyone! Is there another one that works!?" Quinton asked, knowing the car would not fit everyone.

"Yeah! There is another car like mines over there! The green one!" Shawn explained, while the others ran to the car.

Quinton quickly saw the keys and turned on the engine, he then drove off, not to far behind from Shawn's car.

Quinton then followed Shawn's car, hearing that his fanily's house is safer there then in the city.

"What the hell is going on?!" Quatrro yelled, confused that this city is infested with zombie creatures that kill anyone they can find.

"How should we know!?" Shark stated in anger.

"Ugh, maybe we should have stayed back at home..." Yuma stated, seeing as how it's his fault that they are in this situation.

"Well, if they are here, they could be everywhere around the world." Mizar said.

"I hope Hart is ok.." Kite stated in worry.

"He can handle himself Kite, I am sure he is fine." Yuma stated.

A few hours later after driving, they finally gotten to the house that Shawn mentioned.

Both cars parked in the front of the house, and Everyone got out.

"Hey Shawn...I'm a' run on home. My Mamma's gonna be in a snit." Chet stated while stretching.

"No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night" Shawn said.

"_If he survives until_ then..." Shark though, doubting that Chet would survive a day out there.

"It was nice too meet ya'll" Chet stated, while everyone waved goodbye.

Then, a man came from the front door.

"Thank God your ok." The man stated with relief, walking towards Shawn.

"I was worried it'd be bad here, too." Shawn stated, hugging the man.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple of days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new" The Man stated.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.

"We'll, I am glad you took him with you then." The man stated.

"You've brought a couple of guests" The Man said, noticing Lee, Yuma, and the others.

"You're boy's a life saver." Lee complemented.

"Yeah! We would have never gotten out of there if it wasn't for him!" Yuma praised.

"Glad he can be a help to somebody." The man claimed.

"So it's you guys and your daughter right?" The Man asked.

"Oh, not his daughter, he's well..well...just some guy who found her alone." Shawn stated.

"Honey, do you know these people?" The Man asked Clementine.

"Y-Yes..." Clem stated hesitantly.

"Ok then." The Man said, believing the girl's words.

"Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there" The man said, noticing Lee's bleeding leg.

"Yeah, it's not doing so good" Lee said.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat on the porch I'll go in the house to see what I got. Its Hershel, by the way. Oh and the rest of ya'll should rest in the barn, there are blankets and such in there." The Man named Hershel explained.

Everyone then nodded and went towards the barn.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about Lee's past. Should we tell these folks?" Alito asked.

"Now why would we do that? For him to get kicked out of this barn were we are safe? Hell no." Shark protested.

"Yeah, we have enough problems already, we don't need Lee's past to get in our way. Lets just keep it to ourselves...Ok?" Quinton stated, while everbody else nodded.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I gotta go right now, sorry :P.**


	4. Can't Save Everyone

**Hello everyone. Now, before you yell at me for not** **updating ****sooner, I have been pretty busy and thing are a little crazy here. So, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Yuma's eyes slowly opened as he found himself in a smelly barn. He then clutched his head and yawned, while all the memories from yesterday came flooding into his mind. He remembered going to Atlanta with his friends, Zombies attacking them, made friends with a convicted murderer, met a little girl named Clementine, found a guy named Shawn, met his father, and slept in a smelly barn with his friends. Yup, that's everything.

"Hey, Yuma." Tori greeted warmly. She must have gotten up before him, since she didn't look as tired as he was. However, she did look very tired and a little frightened from the events that happened from yesterday.

"Morning, Tori." Yuma responded, giving her a fake smile. Ever since Astral left for Astral world After there duel a few weeks ago, things have been really hard for him. And even though his friends have been there for him since then, he still missed him a lot. The situation right now is making him feel scared and frightened.

Tori, not noticing Yuma's weird behavior the past few weeks, did not notice that Yuma was giving her a fake smile and just gave him a smile back.

"Hey, get up." A man with a mustache ordered.

Lee groaned and got up, along with everyone else.

"I'm itchy." Clementine complained, scratching her arm a bit.

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't Have spiders in your hair." The man joked, but made Clementine gasp.

"But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?" The man said, referring to Lee.

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee." Lee corrected and introduced himself.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny said, as he introduced himself as well.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything." A boy came from behind Kenny and exclaimed enthusiastically, running off afterwards.

"We better get going or we won't here the end of it." Kenny stated, walking out of the barn, the others following him.

"Thats my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though." Kenny explained.

"Duck?" Lee asked, as the others, except Shark, Quinton, Mizar, Quatrro, Dumon, Yuma, and Tori, giggled at the name.

"Yea. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know?" Kenny stated.

"That's a valuable trait lately." Lee complemented.

"No kidding. But frankly, I think It's he's dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny said.

"DAAAAD!" Duck yelled.

"But, he makes up for it with enthusiasm." Kenny said with a smile. Once they reached the house, they saw a woman with blonde hair, who had a warming smile.

"I heard you guys are headed for Macon." Kenny claimed.

"My family's there." Lee responded.

"Well your welcome to come with us. Wanna tag along?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. But I can't speak for everyone. You guys coming?" Lee asked, referring to the duelists.

They all looked at each other for a moment and made up there minds.

"Alright, we will go." Alito informed.

"Alright then. Honey this is Lee. Lee this is my wife, Katjaa. And what's the others names?"

They then all introduced them selves.

"That is a very pretty name!" Katjaa complemented Clementine.

"Thanks.." Clem stated shyly with a smile, hiding behind Lee.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what thOse things can do out there! so much the faster we get this fence up, the better." Shawn stated as he walked up to everyone.

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck stated in his typical enthusiastic tone. Shark had his ears plugged. "_Man! This kid is so loud and annoying!" _Shark thought.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn said. "On the tractor? Cool!" Duck yelled excitingly.

"Duck I will hop to it." Shawn stated as he and Duck walked off.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl Here on the porch. We can visit." Katjaa stated sweetly.

Everyone then left and went off to do...Something.

The Duelists were talking amongst them selves about the Walker problem.

"Ok. What I wanna know is, where the hell did these freaks come from?" Quatrro asked in anger.

"It's possible it could just be a virus and it may have spread. But that's the only logical thing I can come up with." Quinton said what he thought.

"Another problem. What do we do about Lee? Should we tell everyone about his past and make them distrust him? Or we keep our mouths shut and let them find out by themselves? If we keep it a secret they are bound to find out and will turn on us for not telling them sooner. Either way is bad. For us, and for Lee." Trey explained the "Good" and the "Bad" aspects about there current situational drama about Lee's past.

"I say we tell them. They are just gonna find out anyways, or worse! Lee could tell them his past and this would all be for nothing." Rio spoke out.

"Sorry guys, but I am with Rio on this. We have to tell them." Dumon stated, agreeing with Rio.

They all then continued to argue with each other as to if they should tell or not. Soon, they all heard a scream that sounded like Shawn.

"AHHHHHH!" The scream became louder as they ran near it. They all then saw Shawn's leg stuck under the tractors wheel that Duck's was on. Lee then came running and saw the same thing. Soon Duck was grabbed by a zombie and was about to get bitten.

Mizar, Quatrro, Quinton, Dumon, Ray, and Shark, tried to save Shawn, while Yuma, Tori, Lee, Alito, Trey, Girag, and Rio tried to save Duck. More Zombies grabbed Duck and soon came Kenny.

"Don't let them take me!" Duck pleaded for his life as the Walkers were drawing him closer to them.

"Get this tractor off of me!" Shawn pleaded as well. Soon, Duck was saved by Lee who punched the zombies in the hands.

Unfortunately, Shawn still needed to be saved but the people helping him were trying to but couldn't.

Soon, the fence that kept the zombies back caved in and broke and they all started eating Shawn as he screamed in pain. Clementine, seeing the whole thing, was taken back by this.

"Clem, close your eyes." Rio demanded, not wanting Clementine to see what it's like for a person to die, especially from a zombie.

Hershel came running towards them, shooting all the zombies he could see. He then looked at hiss Son's corpse.

"Get out...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hershel yelled in anger and hate.

"I'm sorry..." Kenny apologized.

"Sorry?! Your Son is alive, you don't get to be sorry!" Hershel replied, still angry.

"And this group right here, didn't even try to save him!" Hershel said, referring to the group that tried to save Duck.

"You guys tried to save him, but these piece of shits let him die." Hershel yelled, thanking the group that tried to save his son.

"We thought that if we split up into different groups, we could have saved both of them..." Lee stated with guilt.

"Well that didn't work now, did it? *Sighs* Please...Just go...GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hershel demanded angrily.

"You all got that rid to Macon if you want it." Kenny said as he and his family walked off.

"I have a car to, so no need to worry about space issues." Quinton explained, still a little shaken up. He was almost always pretty emotionless, but that really did get to him.

"Good..." Kenny said, still walking away.

"Well, that could have went better." Alito stated.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Yuma's Somewhat Threat

**Making a chapter because I just watched all of the Yugioh Zexal episodes and played the walking dead and played ALL episodes. So, I got inspired. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma and his friends were following Kenny's truck to Macon. They were running low on gasoline, and very fast. Yuma just looked out his window, looking at all the destruction. It's only been a few days, and look at what the worlds turned into since those zombies came.

Quinton was driving, while Quatrro was in the passenger seat. Yuma was behind Quinton, Tori was in the Middle and Trey _was_ behind Quatrro, everyone else was in the back of the truck.

Trey looked at Yuma, who appeared to be in a trance. Trey let out a small sigh.

"I know, it's awful. How can things get this bad? I mean, it's not like those horror movies you see on the movies." Trey said in a sad tone. Yuma remained silent.

Quatrro gave a smirk and chuckled to himself, "Trey, remember when I brought a scary movie about zombies when I was 9 and you were 7? I played it and you got so scared that you wouldn't come out of your room for weeks!"

Quinton remained silent, but Quatrro managed to see a smile on his face.

"Oh! And remember when I was 10 and you were 8 and I bought a costume for Haloween? It was a...Oh right! I dressed up like a man with a mask, had a knife with fake blood, and a black jacket that said "I'm gonna kill you now." You got so scared that you wouldn't celebrate Haloween for two years, stayed in your room for a month, and never used Ketchup on anything for 3 months!" Quatrro then bursted out laughing.

Trey joined laughing with him as Quatrro began to tell more stories on how he use to scare his brother.

* * *

Soon, both cars ran out of gas and they were forced to stop in a, somewhat deserted area, there were even no zombies.

"Well, this is as far as we're going." Kenny stated in a dry tone.

"Then it's far enough." Lee simply stated.

"We have a little more gas in ours, but, it won't get us anywhere, plus we can't all squeeze in one car." Quinton stated with more bad news.

"Well, I guess we walk from now on until we find more gas." Lee said unevenly.

They all began to walk around to see if they could find...anything really.

Lee then spotted a pharmacy that had the name that stuck out to him. "Everett" was the name. He knew for certain. This is were his family is.

"So, this is your family's store, huh?" Yuma came in from behind him, showing a hint of quetion as he spoke.

"Yeah. It is." Lee somewhat spat, which caught Yuma's attention.

"Look, I talked it out with my friends and..." Yuma paused for a moment. His friends agreed that they tell everyone about Lee's past, but he couldn't let the past get in the way of things now.

Yuma sighed," We won't tell...But, if things get tense, and you want to tell, don't say that we held this type of information. Because if you do, we won't ever forgive you. We just can't have everyone hating on us because of your mistakes." Yuma uncharacteristically warned.

"Ok, I hear you. And Uh, thanks for not telling." Lee thanked.

"No problem Lee! Just keep quiet and don't say anything, anything other then that, your fine, and a friend in my book." Yuma went back to his cheerful tone.

"Uh, yeah..." Lee Awkwardly replied.

"Look!" Duck signaled, pointing at a figure behind a tipped over truck.

"Hey there! You friendly?! Our truck's have run out of gas!" Kenny yelled, trying to get the attention of the figure.

The figure turned around and appeared to be a zombie.

"Fuck!" Kenny yelled, realizing and regretting his mistake.

Soon, more zombies appeared, from the right, left, behind, and in front of them.

"Oh man!" Alito exclaimed as everyone backed up.

"Were trapped!" Katjaa yelled.

"Ahhhghh! Ugh!" Duck yelled as a zombie tackled him to the ground.

"Well this kid is going on my damsel in distress list." Dumon whispered cold heartedly.

Ugh! No! NO! NOO!" Duck screamed as the zombies was about to slaughter him. Soon, the zombie was shot in the head, and Duck was covered in all of it's blood and guts.

A lady with brown hair almost to her shoulders, a white business shirt with a black skirt on, and a gun came out of no where and was the cause of saving Duck's life.

The girl soon shot another zombie in the head.

"Wow. Well girl power I guess." Rio thought.

"Run!" Another person, who came out of no where as well, yelled. He had a cap on with a brown jacket.

Everybody was escorted towards the pharmacy as the girl with the gun continued to shoot.

Everyone then made it in and the boy locked the gate.

* * *

"We can't just keep taking risks like this!" Another lady inside the pharmacy stated in anger and frustration.

"And we can't let people die ether!" The Girl that saved there lives protested.

"When I say that door stays shut, I fucking mean it! We don't know who these people are. They could be dangerous." The Lady stated.

"Worse, they could have led them right to us." Another, somewhat old man spoke up.

"We're the hell is your humanity!? They would have died out there!" The Girl with the gun protested.

Clementine shook Lee's hand, trying to get his attention.

What is it?" Lee asked.

"I...I have to pee." Clem replied.

"In a minute Clem." Lee stated.

"Ok, first of all could you chill the hell out lady?" Quatrro intervened.

"How can you when there are people eating each other out there?" The woman replied harshly.

"She's an asshole, that's for sure." Lee whispered to the others, being purposely loud.

"It takes to be one if you want to survive." The lady defended her self.

"Well you don't have to be a bitch about it!" Lee yelled, not backing down.

"Holy shit...Son of a bitch! One of them is bitten!" The old man relalized, looking at Katjaa and a bloody Duck.

"He wasn't bitten." Lee simply stated.

"Hell he wasn't" The old man did not believe Lee's words and just shrugged them off.

"We have to end this now." The Old man stated.

"Over my dead body." Kenny got in the way between the old man and his son.

"We'll dig one hole." The old man sneared.

No! I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite. He's fine!" Katjaa argued.

"What kind of sick person are you?! He's just a little boy!" Rio spoke up.

"**DON'T YOU FUCKING PEOPLE GET IT!?** We've already seen this happen! If we take care of a person who's bit, then we'll all end up bitten!" The old man growled in anger.

"Shut up." Kenny simply stated with a growl.

"We gotta throw him out! Or smash his head in." The Old man said, not showing signs of hesitation in his voice.

"Smash his head in!? I think you might be overreacting. I mean, if he is bit, I think we can handle him." Dumon stated simply.

"Overreacting!? I've seen with my own eyes what those things can do. So it's settled, we kill him." The old man stated.

"Kenny! Stop him!" Katjaa yelled.

"Lee! What do we do about this guy!?" Kenny asked, needing back up.

"We kick his ass." Lee simply stated.

"That what I'm thinking!" Kenny agreed.

"EVERYONE CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The girl with the gun shouted, not wanting things to get out of hand.

"Nobody's doing anything." The lady pointed out with a growl.

"Shut up Lilly!" The old man demanded.

The old man then turned to the girl with the gun and stated," And YOU, shut the fuck up! They will find us and they will get in here and none of this will fucking matter. But right now, we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!" The old man Th n brought his attention back to Kenny.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kenny asked, confused.

"He's bitten! That's how you turn!" The old man explained.

"He's not bitten! Lee stop this! It's upsetting him!" Katjaa begged, seeing a tear in Duck's eye.

"Oh! I'm upsetting him!? Upsetting is getting eaten alive." The old man stated sarcastically.

"It's Larry right. Man, this is his son." Lee defended Kenny.

"Open your eyes. I've got a daughter in here, you got a daughter in here. Get your head out of your ass, boy." The old man, named Larry said.

"We all have people in here. We can figure this out without killing anybody. There's another way." Lee Replied.

"Yeah, with a shovel." Larry mumbled.

"I'm gonna kill him Kat! Just worry about Duck..." Kenny threatened.

"Ugh, this is not gonna turn out good." Trey whispered to his friends.

"Oh, little boy! Before you EAT your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken.." Larry said with a smirk.

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny disbelieved.

"It is! And where throwing him out now!" Larry yelled, sparking tension around the group.

"Knock this guy out." Lee exclaimed.

"Happily." Kenny then punched Larry. "Jesus!" The lady known as Lilly remarked.

Larry then returned the favor and punched Kenny back, making him drop to his knees.

They all then heard a scream. Lee then remembered Clementine going to the restroom and saying that someone was in there.

"AHHGH!" Clementine screamed. Soon a zombie emerged and dropped right next to Clementine.

"Ugh, I got it.!" The girl with the gun exclaimed, getting out her gun and aiming it at the zombie's head. (Thought I'd change it up a bit here.)

The girl then shot the zombie right as it was about to bite Clementine.

Clementine closed her ears from the gunshot. She hated gunshots, especially near her. She remembered one time when her mother and her went to the bank, and robbers showed up. One of the robbers shot one of the people who were trying to escape. Ever since then, she's been afraid of guns.

"You okay kid?" The Girl with the gun asked.

Clmentine simply nodded. They all then heard banging and noises from the doors and windows.

"Uhh, guys?"

Everyone then tensed up and got down. It appeared that the gunshot had alerted the zombies.

_"Crap."_ Quatrro thought.

"There gonna get in." The Old man whispered.

"Shut. Up." Kenny quietly yelled.

"_Well, this is gonna get messy." _Yuma thought.

* * *

**This took forever to write since it's mostly dialogue from the game. Don't worry though, in other chapters (especially in Season 2) there will be changes. Oh and, could you tell me on who I should kill off in Yuma's group? I was thinking of making a choice between Vector or Rio in this episode, like Carley and Doug. Don't ask when I am gonna kill one them though. Please respond, because I wanna see some reviews on this story :) Oh and if I missed any dialogue, it's because I am very tired. :(**


	6. She Know's

**Back, and sorry if this is a very short chapter, I just thought I should at least give you guys two chapters in a short amount of time, seeing as how you guys waited so long. Oh, and to reviewer who stated Vector only had one line, yeah, that is a problem, so to make up for it, I'll give him a few lines in this chapter. So...Still waiting for Rio Vs Vector reviews. Yes, I know I got one review already about the subject, but I need to know. No, I am not forcing you to review I just need to know, or else...I'll kill both of them. Up to you, here are the choices.**

**Name of Choice: Friends in Distress**

**0% of people voted to save Rio.**

**2% of people voted to save Vector ( someone voted by PMing me)**

**0% of players let them both die.**

**Those are the people who voted so far. You guys better hurry, or else someone is going to die that you want to live. Hehe...Yup. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**And I don't know if this will be 1000 words. (Probably not)**

* * *

Everyone soon heard gunshots coming from outside the pharmacy. They were very loud and seemed to have gotten the zombie's attention.

"Is that the military?" Lee asked, wondering if the military was finally helping.

"I don't know."

"Thank God for what ever it is."

Now with the Zombie's occupied, everyone started to relax.

"Whew! That was way to close." Vector exclaimed in relief, wiping away some sweat.

"We almost died because of this _bitch_ and her itchy trigger finger! That was stupid! That was-" The old man then grunted in pain, and he clutched where his heart was.

"Dad!" Lilly yelled in worry.

The old man's grunts then began to turn into screams as he falls down. Everyone, except Clem and Lee, thought, "_Karma can be a pain sometimes."_

"What's wrong with him?" Lee asked, concerned for the man, even if they had gotten in a heated argument.

"It's his heart." Lilly spat, still mad at what Lee called her.

"My pills..." The man spoke in pain.

"Uh...Nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa asked.

"Yes, we're out. We've been trying to get into the pharmacy (don't know if that was the dialogue) since we got here. Please help us. We are trying to get in the door where the office is, where the pills are." Lilly pleaded desperately.

"We'll get in there." Lee reassured.

"This place seems defendable. How about we hold out here as long as possible until we get everything we need. Alright, we need pills and gas." Kenny explained.

"There's Motel not to far from here, and they might still have a few gallons of gas. It's Glen by the way." The guy with a jacket and cap on introduced himself.

"You know your way through Macon?" Lee asked.

"Born and raised." Glenn stated.

"And you, what's your name?" Kenny asked, referring to Lilly.

"It's Lilly. My Dad's Larry." Lilly introduced her and her father.

"Keep a good eye on him, these guys will focus on getting your father those pills." Kenny promised.

"And you, keep an eye on that window, your our look out." Kenny ordered, referring to the guy with the green shirt.

"It's Doug, and I'm on it." The guy, Doug, introduced him self, while obeying Kenny's order.

"And I'm Carley." The girl with the gun introduced herself as well.

"Alright Carley, you can stay here and help defend this place. Your a good shot, and I'd like to keep it that way." Kenny stated.

"You got it boss."

"Now get him those pills." Kenny stated to everyone.

Everyone then set out to do what they were told.

Yuma and his group searched around the Drug Store to find anything of use.

They found some energy bars and some pictures, but no keys.

Yuma and his friends then went over to Carley and saw her gun.

"Can I touch it-" Yuma began, reaching for the gun to inspect it.

"Don't touch that!" Carley hissed, frightening Yuma.

Carley sighed. "It's not a toy, kid. Hopefully, when all this shit clears up you won't see a gun ever again."

"So, what do you know about that Lee guy?" Carley suddenly asked.

Yuma then backed away. He promised Lee he wouldn't tell.

"Uh, hold on." Yuma stated, pushing his friends back.

"What is it?" Shark asked.

"I kinda promised Lee that we won't tell people about his past. I-I thought people didn't deserve to hear it, especially in all this madness." Yuma confessed in a whisper.

"Yuma! We already said we would tell them!" Ray yelled quietly.

"Sorry! I just...Look, I told him that if he wants to tell them, don't mention our names. I mean, we don't want to get all the hate for his past." Yuma explained.

"But what if they find out anyway?" Rio asked.

"Well...We just keep our mouths shut, and pretend we knew nothing." Yuma said.

"Never mind kid." Carley interrupted, not liking the fact they forgot about her presence.

"Um Uh...Yeah." Yuma and his friends then walked off awkwardly.

They spotted Lee and Clem go into the office. That must be where the keys are. They decided to follow them in.

They were greeted by a sleeping bag, and had blood all around it.

"Hmm. This must be where they keys are." Dumon interpreted, seeing a door that was blocked off.

"We should get this stuff out of they way first." Mizar stated, looking at all the stuff that was blocking them from the door.

Lee looked at the sleeping bag in sadness. It seemed like he was muttering something.

He then picked up a picture that seemed to have him in it. Lee smiled at it.

"Is that your family?" Trey asked.

Lee simply nodded. His smile fades into a frown as he ripped him off of the picture, leaving his Mother, Father, and Brother on the picture.

"Why did yo-" Dumon began but was interrupted by another voice.

"Find anything?" The voice appears to have come from Carley.

"No, nothing." Lee responded.

"I know who you are." Carley sharply stated.

Yuma and his friends now had worried expressions on there faces. How did she know?

"You're Lee Everett. This you're parents store. Folks use to talk about how the shop owners son got himself a life sentence. But I am a news reporter for W.A.B.E, in Atlanta. I payed attention to the trial. Maybe your a murderer, but I don't really care. Frankly that might be a skill that comes in handy." Carley explained, getting a "Hmph" from Lee.

"Did you tell anyone out there who you were, or that you were tied to this place?" Carley asked.

"Everyone in this room except Clementine knows. Other than that, no." Lee stated.

"Wait, they know? How? You told them?" Carley asked in surprise, referring to Yuma and his friends.

"No, he didn't. My sister works for the news. She told me about Lee and how he killed that man who was having an affair with his wife. I met him right after we got out of Atlanta, when all this stuff happened." Yuma explained.

"I see. Anyways, you seem like an ok guy, and the last thing we need is drama out there. You got this little girl to look after. Look, don't make me wrong on this."

"I don't plan to."

"Good, because if this lasts longer then a few more days and your detriment to the group, then we would have problem." Carley warned.

"I hear you." Lee stated.

" I guess I will just keep it to myself." Carley said.

"Thanks." Lee thanked.

Carley stayed silent for a moment and then smiled. "Don't worry about it." She then walked off.

Lee then turned to Yuma and his friends.

"Um, we are gonna step out a bit, is that alright?" Yuma asked.

Lee nodded, and they walked out.

At least they are not the only one's who are keeping Lee's past a secret.

* * *

**I was not expecting to get another 1000+ words. Woot! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed and please vote!**


	7. The Upcoming Test

**Maybe I will just kill both Rio and Ray...:P**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma's POV

_"No one can know. No one can know. No one can know. NO ONE CAN KNOW!" _I thought to myself as I paced around the store. What's with me lately? Ever since we encountered those zombies, my personality has changed. Was I growing up? Was maturity finally setting in?

Ugh. Man, I miss Astral. He would know what to do in this situation. That's the problem though, he isn't. He told me himself that he had to stay in Astral World to look after it.

Maybe, he might come back.

Maybe.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone was Ina uncomfortable silence. The only thing they could hear was Lilly trying to calm her Father down.

"Yuma, what are you thinking about?" Tori asked, noticing Yuma in deep thought.

"Oh, uh...it's nothing Tori. Don't worry about it." Yuma said, trying to fake his usual silly voice. It didn't fool Tori though.

"Yuma, what is it?" Tori persisted.

"Nothing!" Yuma quietly yelled, walking away.

Tori sighed. What's going on with him. He's been acting different.

Shark, who apparently was watching Yuma and Tori, also knew something was up.

The others didn't even notice Yuma's change in personality.

Yuma then walked near Alito and Mizar, but remained silent.

"Is something wrong Yuma?" Alito asked, noticing Yuma's somewhat sad face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuma simply stated.

"You sure?" Alito asked.

"Yes! Why does everybody keep asking if I am ok!? I am fine!" Yuma snapped out of anger, surprising all of the people that heard him.

**(?) They will remember that.**

"Woah! We're just worried about you Yuma!" Alito exclaimed.

Yuma let out a sigh," Sorry, I am just really tired right now. I just need to be alone right now an-," Yuma paused when Lee and Clementine came out from the office door.

"So? How did it go?" Mizar asked.

"Well, the door is cleared. Now all we need is the key." Lee explained.

"But how do we find it exactly?" Quatrro finally asked.

"That's the problem. We don-" Lee began, but was interrupted when a voice was heard on Clem's Walkie-talkie. It was Glenn. He said that he was in trouble at the Motor inn and needed help.

"Alright, the keys will have to come later. First priority, help Glenn." Lee said.

"Ok, then let's go." Alito anxiously stated, wanting to smash some zombie heads with his fists.

"Not everyone can come. We have to make sure this place is protected so when we come back, we will still have access to this place. I'll take Carley, Alito, Mizar, Shark, Rio, Yuma and Ray to come along. While the rest of you watch over this place.

"Yes!" Alito squealed, happy that he could prove that he was an asset to the group.

"Congrats Alito..." Girag sarcastically said, a little mad that he couldn't go.

"Well, let's head out." Lee stated.

"Right." Everyone said in unison. With a nod, everyone headed out.

Unknown to Yuma, he would be tested on how much his friendship was worth...

* * *

**This was a very short chapter but the next chapter will be longer. Oh, and the choice for Rio and Ray will come either next chapt or chapt after next chapt, lol. Better hurry and vote, because I will be updating in two weeks. Judging on the results so far, I guess Ray is gonna be saved if I don't get any reviews. If you Rio fans are out there, you might wanna hurry and vote. Oh and Yuma will be making the choice not Lee so, if you chose Ray, Yuma and Shark's relationship will be strained and he will be mad at Yuma for a long time, maybe even into Season 2. **


	8. The Decision

**I've decided to make the Rio vs Ray decision next chapter, so enjoy this one.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

* * *

The group Lee assigned were on there way to the Motor Inn to help Glenn. Everyone stayed quiet, and if they did talk, it would be about Glenn and how they hope he is ok.

They had finally made it to the Motor Inn, and once they did, a walker emerged right next to Carley.

"Watch out!" Lee warned. Carley quickly hid behind a wall, the others did to. They all poked there out and spotted a group of walkers in the parking lot of the Motor Inn. They then spotted the ice machine moving.

"Did you guys just see that?" Lee asked.

"I saw it too."

Carley then pointed her gun at it. "Get ready to shoot."Lee stated, backing up.

Soon emerged Glenn from the ice machine that was moving, happy that someone came to his rescue.

"Guys! I'm glad you all are hear." Glenn said in relief, moving to the location the others were.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." Lee said, happy that they didn't have to do anymore stuff.

"Yeah, not hard at all." Ray agreed with a smile.

"Can we please get out of here before these things start to notice us?" Carley anxiously asked.

"I'm all for that. I can't stand those things." Shark grumbled.

"Not yet, there's a survivor trapped up there on that balcony." Glenn said, pointing his hand at a balcony that had a door that was surrounded by two walkers, trying to get in.

"No way, we gotta go, NOW." Carley persisted in a annoyed tone.

"LISTEN. While I was hear I started looking for gas for your trucks, then I started hearing screaming coming from that door. I checked it out and it was a girl. I tried to talk to her but then she started yelling and said that I was bite. I tried to tell her I wasn't, but I was interrupted when these guys came out from the woods. A couple of them almost got me, and then I decided to hide in the ice machine." Glenn explained.

"Good for you, now let's go." Carley stated, not caring about the trapped girl.

"Let's just go guys. Do you all really want to fight these things just to save a girl?" Rio said.

"We can't just leave her!" Glenn protested.

"Damn right we can't." Lee agreed.

"Hell yeah! I wanted to pick a fight with these guys anyway." Alito also agreed.

"Even though it would be a waist of time, we should save her regardless." Shark finally spoke out.

Ray only seemed to nod in agreement with Glenn, Lee, Alito, and Shark.

"I vote we leave her. Sorry but we really need to go and get those pills to help Larry. He won't survive anymore stress." Mizar stated, saying his opinion.

"Actually, I think I am willing to leave her now, Mizar made a good point." Ray changed his mind, siding with Mizar, Rio, and Carley.

"Hmph, fine. Well, now we are at a tie. Ok, Yuma your the one who will decide since you haven't said what you want yet. Leave her, or save her?" Lee asked.

Yuma's stomach sank as sweat began to form on his face. He had the decision that would decide the fate of the girl. It's either one choice or the other.

Yuma sighed in pressure, and began to think. The choice was his now.

[RESCUE GIRL]

[LEAVE GIRL]

* * *

**The choice is yours and if I don't get any reviews, I'll make the choice :)**

**Hope you enjoyed and this is the first story that I managed to get over 10,000+ words on :D ㈴7**


	9. The Key

**Back and i finally get some reviews! Finally. Thanks for voting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma sighed in pressure, and began to think. The choice was his now.

**[LEAVE GIRL]**

[RESCUE GIRL]

Yuma then thought about what Mizar said. Even though Larry was a big jerk, he didn't deserve to die. Heck, he barely even knew the man, so how can he judge? Either way, they had to hurry and get Larry those pills, or else he will die.

"I'm sorry guys, but I say we leave her." Yuma made up his mind, surprising the group.

"Yuma, you're kidding right? She needs our help!" Shark argued.

Alito just shook his head, disagreeing with Yuma's decision.

"I KNOW, BU-" Yuma began, but cut himself off with a sigh,"Look, we don't have time for this. We need to help Larry." Yuma insisted.

"Why would you even want to help him? He tried to kill Duck!" Alito intervened, wondering why Yuma would try to help a man like Larry.

"I know, but no one deserves to die, even if that said person is a jerk." Yuma unevenly stated.

"But SHE, doesn't deserve to die either." Alito argued.

"GUYS! Yuma made his decision, end of story. Let's GO." Mizar stated.

Everyone who didn't want to leave the girl, gave Yuma a glare, except for Glenn and Lee.

**(?) Shark and Alito don't agree with that.**

* * *

Once everyone got back to the Pharmacy, they were greeted by Kenny.

"So how did it go?" Kenny asked.

"We got Glenn with us so it went pretty good." Lee stated.

The duelists that were left behind came up to Yuma and the group that went to rescue Glenn.

"You guys okay?" Dumon asked, seeing there depressed faces.

"It's nothing Dumon. Everything is fine." Shark said as he walked past Dumon.

"Something went down, didn't it? Tell us." Quatrro stated in a demanding tone.

"Nothing went down." Rio lied.

"Just let it go Quatrro." Quinton commanded.

"Tch. FINE." Quatrro stormed off, not liking things kept a secret from him.

"Anyways, how is Larry doing?" Yuma asked in concern.

"Better then he was before. But I don't think he will survive anymore stress." Kenny explained.

"Well, now all we have to do is find those pills. Number one priority." Quinton boldly exclaimed.

Everyone nodded there heads. Yuma and his friends then went up to Carley as Lee went to talk to Doug.

"That was pretty messed up back there." Carley stated her opinion about the situation back at the Motel.

"Yeah..." Yuma exclaimed with a sigh.

"I can't believe we did that. I mean, I know I agreed to leave her but...it just felt wrong." Carley whole heartedly stated.

"I know..." Yuma agreed.

"So, whatcha working on there?" Alito asked looking at the radio that Carley seemed to have been working on.

"A radio," Carley began," can't get it to work though."

"Here, let me take a look at it." Quinton said as he took the raidio and began to inspect it. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it.

Quinton then pressed the power on button, but he didn't here anything. He then put the antenna up and still nothing.

"_Strange. Did she put the batteries in the right way?" _Quinton thought as he checked the back of the radio and opened the battery holder.

Once he opened it, there was nothing in it. No batteries.

"Uh, there's no batteries in this thing." Quinton stated as politely as he could, not trying to call her dumb or stupid.

"What now?" Carley exclaimed, confused.

"You do know there's no batteries in here right?" Alito asked, looking at the radio with no batteries.

"O-of course! I-I mean yeah! Ugh, no..." Carley stated, still confused.

"We can find some. Only needs two." Quinton said unevenly, not really wanting to look for something else.

"Alright, because I really don't know what to look for." Carley said.

_"She doesn't even know how to find batteries?" _Mizar thought as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Everyone then walked away from Carley, trying not to laugh as hard as they could in the process.

"So, we need to get into that office. Someone mind helping me get that door open?" Shark asked, looking for volunteer to help him.

"I'll help!" Yuma volunteered with a smile. Shark just stared. "Fine. C'mon."

Yuma then followed Shark into the office while the others began to look for the batteries.

* * *

Shark and Yuma went inside the office and saw the door where the pills were.

"Let's see if force will help get this door open." Shark stated with a grin as he started kicking the door. Yuma just stood there.

"Ya know, when you voted to leave that girl, I thought you were kidding. I mean, Yuma you out of everyone else never gives up on people! How could you do that!?" Shark asked, as his kicks got more and more harder.

"I just thought that..." Yuma trailed off, thinking deeply.

"Well, whatever you thought, it costed that girls life. You know that right?" Shark asked, as he stopped kicking. Yuma nodded.

"Just...try and think about the consequences of you're actions before choosing, or else one of us will get hurt." Shark advised. Yuma nodded again, this time with a smile.

"Let's get this door opened now." Yuma stated wanting to change the subject.

"You won't have to." A voice stated behind them. They turned around and spotted Lee and Lilly. Lee then showed both of them what they have been anxiously looking for.

The Keys.

"Awesome, now let's get in there." Yuma exclaimed happily.

Lee nodded with a smile and put the key into the door handle. Lee opened the door and they were in.

One step into the room they heard a ringing noise and it was loud. It was the alarm.

"Oh no."

"Crap."

"Shit."

"Dang It!"

Lilly and Lee then tried to find the pills while Shark and Yuma warned everyone.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GO, NOW!"

* * *

**Well, the Rio vs Ray choice is next chapter. I wanna at least get 15 reviews before I update, or you can just PM me.**


	10. The Test of Friendship (End of Episode)

**Wow! Dang guys! I WAS NOT EXPECTING TO BE SPAMMED WITH SO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! Alright you guys, you voted and looks like Rio won. I M ACTUALLY, LEGITIMATELY SHOCKED! Anyways, I was thinking of giving up on this story but when you guys reviewed I felt so inspired I just needed to get a chapter out. Hopefully I can get this chapter out tonight. IF i can't, I'll publish it tomorrow. Promise. Well, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

The group inside the pharmacy were now in total chaos. Everyone running, panicking, and telling people to hurry up and get what they need so they could get out of there.

Carley ran to her purse and got out some ammo for her gun, just incase they encounter some walkers.

"Come on Duck. It's time to go!" Katjaa told her son.

"I'm gonna get the truck up and running out back! Quinton get your truck ready because not all of us can fit in one truck. Glenn! As you start hearing me and Quinton honking, you need to start getting as many people out of here! Doug, Carley, Lee, Yuma, Quatrro, Alito, Mizar, Dumon, Rio, and Ray! You guys will defend this place until we get the hell out of here. The rest of you! Get as much supplies from this store as you can!" Kenny ordered to everyone.

"Guys, I don't think that door is locked anymore!" Glenn stated as they heard the gate fall.

"Shit. You all, get on it! " Kenny demanded as he and Quinton started heading for there trucks.

Carley, Doug, Alito, Mizar, and Glenn then pushed the door back, trying to keep the walkers from coming in.

Yuma stayed back, not wanting to get hurt.

"Glenn, we need your help! PLEASE HURRY!" They all heard Katjaa, who apparently needed the aid of Glenn.

Lee then motioned for Glenn to go, taking his place as he left to help Katjaa.

"Hey Lee if we don't make it through this, I just want to let you know that...I think you're a great guy." Doug stated, thinking that they weren't going to make it.

"Shut up, Doug!" Lee growled, thinking they would make it.

"Doug! If we don't make it through this, you should know-" Carley was cut off when the zombies started getting into the store.

Lee was then pushed back, but then pushed it back once again.

"Carley, are you sure?" Lee asked, really wanting to know if Carley was going to confess her love to Doug.

As he said this, a shelf was tipped over by the zombies, letting them come into the store.

"Oh shit!" Carley exclaimed as she got her gun and started shooting the walkers that were nearing them.

"Ok..."

Carley then ran near the fallen shelf and started shooting the walkers that were getting in.

"Clementine! Can you if you can find something to stick in between the handles. Something really strong ok!?" Lee yelled.

"Okay!" Clem nodded as she obeyed him. Yuma was gathering everything he could find that was useful on the shelves and back rooms. Energy bars, medicine, what ever.

"Clementine, did you find anything!?" Lee asked, getting tired of holding the door back.

"Nothing! Oh, wait!" Clem exclaimed as she ran off.

"That window is screwed!" Doug said.

"Go!"

"Lee, me and Alito will help the others find some supplies. Can you hold this door until Clem finds something!?" Mizar asked, not wanting Lee to hold off a bunch of zombies by himself.

"Yeah, just go!"

Mizar and Alito then took off to find some supplies, while Lee held off the walkers by himself.

"I found something" Clem yelled as she gave Lee his fathers cane. Lee took the cane and stuck it into the door handles, keeping the walkers from coming in.

"No! Ughhhh!" Doug exclaimed as he was being pulled by walkers through the window.

"NO! SHIT, I'M OUT! LEE HELP! AMMO! MY PURSE!" Carley yelled as a walker grabbed her foot just as she ran out of ammo. She stretched her arm out to reach her purse but couldn't.

The others were to busy to notice, but when they did, they were to slow to do something.

But, in Lee's eyes, things went in slow motion. He knew he couldn't save both of them, so he would have to make a choice.

He then looked at Carley. She knew his secret, so that was a con. But was good with a gun, that's a pro.

Lee then looked at Doug. He was smart, very smart. But lacked fighting capabilities.

Eh, Carley.

Lee then ran towards Carley's purse, got out some ammo, and tossed it to her. Carley caught the ammo and quickly reloaded. A zombie was about to come and kill her but before it could, Carley shot him right before he could attack her. She then bent down and shot the zombie that held her leg.

"No! GET THEM OFF OF ME! UGHHHH!" Doug yelled as he was being forced out of the building through the window.

"Doug!" Yuma yelled in sorrow.

Doug was then forced out of through the window and was eaten alive by the walkers, as he screamed in pain.

"Holy..." Alito exclaimed, holding his mouth, trying not to puke.

"Oh my God..." Carley whispered, trying not to puke as well.

"LETS GO!" Kenny then bursted in to the door yelling. Everyone then began to exit the store. Without even looking back.

* * *

Once they were out of the store, they started running towards the two trucks, getting the walkers attention.

"Shit." Carley then began to shoot all the walkers she could see. What they don't know was that a group of walkers were behind them, and no one seemed to notice.

Most of Yuma's group was already in the truck, so it was just him, Shark, Alito, Ray, and Rio.

Alito and Shark were to busy helping Carley fend off the walkers in front of them then noticing that there were walkers behind them.

One of the walkers grabbed Rio's foot and made her trip, then it crawled on her and was now on top of her. Rio tried to get the walker off of her but it was too strong.

"YUMA, HELP!" Rio shouted in fear, not wanting to be eaten as well. Ray noticed this and ran to help her, but a big group of walkers surrounded him left, right, up, and down.

"Somebody! I need some help over hear!" Ray yelled as he punched one walker.

"I can't hold them off by myself!" Ray shouted, punching another walker.

Shark saw that Ray and Rio needed help, but you already know what he said..."Help her! Help Rio!" Shark yelled as he was fending off to many walkers to get to her.

"No! Help Ray! Go Yuma! Help him!" Alito disagreed, wanting to save Ray.

"No, Yuma do not save Ray! Save Rio!" Shark tried to convince him.

Yuma was now paralyzed in fear, he had to make another hard choice, but this time it would decide one of his friends fate! He had to choose someone! C'mon Yuma, choose.

**[HELP RIO]**

[SAVE RAY]

Yuma then dashed over to Rio and tried to get the zombie off of her. And...Sucess! They did as so!

Unfortunately, Ray was left to die. "No! No! NO!" Ray yelled his final words as he tripped and fell, giving the Walkers the opportunity to feast upon him.

The walkers then bit into his neck first, then they started opening up his insides and eating his intestines.

"Ray!" Alito screamed as he started glaring at Yuma.

"We have to go!" Carley commanded them.

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Carley and the four of them then went to the trucks, waiting for Lee and Kenny.

"Guys? Where's Ray?" Mizar asked, noticing Ray was not among them.

"He-He's..."

Shark, Rio, and Alito were staying mournfully silent while Yuma did the talking.

"I'm sorry, but he's gone..." Yuma mumbled sadly.

"What?! How!? Where!?" Trey suddenly asked, confused.

"Rio and Ray were in trouble. Carley, Alito, and Shark were to busy fending off the zombies. I had to choose...I chose Rio...I think you know the rest."

"It's my fault, I..." Rio began but was cut off by Shark.

"It was no one's fault!"

"I know but...look, can we just get going already!"

* * *

Everyone thought that they should retreat back to the the Motor Inn. The Walkers were still there but they all handled it.

Now, Yuma and his team were going to the door that Glenn said the survivor was. Well, there was no door anymore, seeing as it was on the floor.

They looked inside, and found a dead girl on the floor. "What exactly happened here!?" Quatrro asked.

"Another time, Quatrro."

"Well, let's get her out of here." Quinton stated, as he was dragging her corpse out of the room.

"Uh, Yuma? Thanks for saving me back there. Thought I was done for." Rio thanked with a smile.

"No problem Rio." Yuma stated with a smile as he walked off.

"Well, what now?" Girag asked.

"I guess we stay with these guys until all of this stuff clears up." Dumon said. They all then saw Glenn's car leave. Huh? Nevermind.

Lee then walked towards them."Don't worry about it Lee, we won't tell anyone.

"Thanks and um, sorry you guys have to go through this kind of stuff." Lee apologized.

"It's fine Lee, we can handle it." Shark stated. Lee nodded and then walked.

"I know one thing, this world will never be the same..." Alito trailed off as the lights all turned off, and they were left in the darkness.

* * *

**WELL, HERE IT IS, THE END OF EPISODE 1!FINALLY! Alright, so I will be publishing some chapters between Episode 1 and 2 so stay tuned for that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Yuma and a Gun (Training Arc Begins)

**Well, i guess I should make some chapters between episode 1 and 2. HOPE YOU ENJOY! I WANNA HIT AT LEAST 25 REVIEWS BEFORE UPDATING! :)**

**Disclaime****r:I own nothing**

* * *

It had been two days since the Drug store incident, and everything seemed ok. Accept Yuma's eating manners, they had to be worked on.

Yuma woke up in his private Motel room, and then yawned. Things were looking up. Everyone seemed to be getting along, people sharing food, they had a nice set up.

Yuma then stretched and began to get his casual attire on. He then walked out the door and saw everyone gathered near the exit out on to the street.

Yuma walked up, not really knowing what was going on. "What's happening?" Yuma whispered to Tori.

"I dunno, but we're about to find out I think." Tori responded.

"Alright, now that we're all here, we need figure out how this set up is going to work!" Lilly spoke.

"Okay, so since we are close enough to the Drug store we can get as much medicine and pills we need. Now, I am assigning everyone, except Duck and Clem, a gun." Lilly announced.

"What? But we don't even have that many guns here, so ho-" Trey was cut of when Lilly interrupted him.

"There's a gun store not to far from here. They had Pistols, Riffles, and plenty of ammo. There's enough for everybody." Lilly explained.

"Now, everyone will choose there gun. Kenny, Lee, Carley, Katjaa, Quinton, and myself will have the riffles, and also have a pistol, while the rest of you will only have one pistol." Lilly stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, all the guns are in my room so go and get them." Lilly told them, pointing towards her room.

Everyone then went to her room and got a gun. Yuma got a simple Glock, the same thing Carley had. Actually, all of the guns were Glocks. The only ones that weren't were the riffles.

Once everyone got there gun, they headed out, while Lilly gestured for them to come and listen to her.

"Alright, since not everyone here knows how to use a gun, we will all be a participating in a training schedule around this time. You will be tested on how you fight and taught how to shoot gun." Lilly explained.

"Okay, so this is how it will be set up. Everyone who doesn't know how to use, will be taught by the people who DO know how to use a gun." Lilly stated. She then began assigning people who do know how to use guns, to the people who don't. Yuma was partnered with Carley.

"Now, everybody start training!"

"Alright Yuma, what do you know about a gun?" Carley asked, starting off with a simple question.

"Um...I know that there's a thing called a bullet in it, annnnnnd...Oh, I know you can hurt or kill a person with it." Yuma said, thinking deeply. Carley noted ll of that nd been to sigh.

"Ok, you know that much at least. Alright, let's get down to the real business. First, we need to know if you really feel comfortable with this. I talked it over with Lilly and she said that if someone wasn't up for it, they didn't have to participate. No one is forcing you. You really wanna do this?" Carley asked, not forcing Yuma to do something he don't want to do. Yuma thought about for a second and made up his mind.

"I don't want to drag the group down. Let's do it." Yuma eagerly stated.

Carley smiled," Alright, now first things first. Get you're gun out, and I'll try to find something...Here!" Carley exclaimed as she got a glass bottle and putted it on a table.

"Alright, get you're aim right first." Carley stated. Yuma nervously aimed it at the bottle. He shook in fear. He never thought he would be holding a gun.

"Alright, hold you're breath and keep calm. Never show fear, or else the person you are trying to kill will exploit it. Except for Walkers, you can kill them with ease, just never be a afraid. Also, keep it on the safety, never take it off, only if you are trying to protect your self. And never hit a friend by mistake, or it will cost him or her's life." Carley explained. Yum held his breath and his aim started to get better.

"Good, now aim a little higher." Carley suggested. Yuma squeezed the trigger and the bullet came out. Unfortunately, it missed the bottle by a long shot.

"Darn it." Yuma muttered.

"Don't worry, it takes practice. You'll get it soon enough." Carley encouraged Yuma, giving him a smile. After about 4 tries trying to shoot the bottle, Yuma finally did it.

"Yes!" Yuma cheered to himself.

"Nice job, Yuma." Carley complemented.

"Thanks, but I think I can do better." Yuma thanked. Carley nodded.

"Wanna do some more?" Carley asked. Yuma nodded his head several times.

Carley then got another bottle and Yuma began to aim at it. This time, it only took Yuma 2 times to shoot the bottle.

"Better." Carley stated, giving Yuma a grin.

"I at least want to get shot with out missing the bottle." Yuma stated, willing to keep going.

"Alright, but don't force you're self to do something you're not ready to do." Carley advised. Yuma nodded and re-loaded.

After about four attempts of missing the bottle and shooting it afterwards, Yuma had finally shot a bottle without missing.

"Perfect, Yuma!" Carley praised, making Yuma smile widely.

"Alright, I'm pretty tired. Can we take a break?" Yuma asked, wiping away some sweat on his face.

"Sure, you can take a break." Carley stated.

"Thanks..." Yuma thanked as he started panting._"Man! I didn't think shooting a gun would take so much effort and concentration!" _Yuma thought.

Yuma then began to head back to his Motel room and laid down on his bed. This was exhausting to him.

"I wonder how the others are doing..." Yuma spoke to himself in a whisper.

* * *

Later that Day...

Yuma had taken a little nap after practicing with his gun. After he had woken up he decided to check on everyone. He opened the door and saw that it was night time...What?

His little nap happened to be a long one it would seem. Everyone must have been in bed. Yuma then looked at his wrist watch. It was 1:45 o'clock in the night.

"I didn't know I could sleep so heavily." Yuma whispered to himself.

He then saw Lee on top of the RV. He must have been on watch duty. Yuma decided to go back into his room and began get bake in bed. He started to think about Astral. Yuma smiled and thought about all the fun times he had with his friends. He then drifted off to sleep, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Sorry for the short intermission between chapters, I am about to move In a couple of weeks so...yeah. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I didn't proofread this chapter so that's why it's so sloppy written.**


	12. Being Sick

**Hey everyone...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Yuma's eyes soon opened lazily as he lazily awoken. He then felt a sharp pain in his neck, and felt incredibly thirsty. He also felt very weak and tired.

_"Am I getting sick?" _Yuma asked himself while thinking.

He then looked at his watch and saw that he had overslept. It was 12:35 o'clock in the morning, or you can say afternoon.

He walked outside and almost fell. He was REALLY weak. He then stumbled for a while and began to gain his balance.

"Guys, have any water...?" Yuma's voice came out hoarsely, rubbing his neck to soothe the pain.

"What's wrong Yuma? Sore throat?" Katjaa asked curiously. Yuma nodded, not wanting to strain his throat even more by talking.

"Here, I have some water." Lee stated, giving Yuma a bottle of water. Yuma quickly opened the bottle of water and began to drink it all in one gulp.

"Thank you, but it's still sore." Yuma whispered. Yuma then began to cough and began to get pale.

"Here are some cough drops for you're well...cough. Might help with the sore throat to." Katjaa stated, handing him some cough drops. Yuma took them and began to suck on them. Tori then put her hand on Yuma's for head. She suddenly gasped.

"Yuma, you're burning up!" Tori exclaimed. Yuma's eyes widened.

"Dang it..." Yuma once again whispered.

"Alright, Yuma I advise you to go back to your room and get some rest."Lilly advised. Yuma nodded, and then got two more cough drops and three more water bottles. He started to walk back to his room and opened the door to it. He got back in bed and tried to get some sleep. He TRIED to get some sleep but could not thanks to his sore throat.

A few hours later, Yuma still hadn't gotten any rest. He was always tossing and turning, taking cough drops, blowing his nose, going to the bathroom a lot because of all the water he was drinking. He had never been this sick!

Bags started to form under Yuma's eyes as he continued to try to get some sleep, but failed. Yuma then gave up and began to stare at the ceiling above him.

Something had to have caused this, but what?! He was feeling very good the past couple of days, so why all of a sudden he get's all sick.

Was he missing Astral to much to the point where it was stressing him out and got him all sick? Was it just some random cold or flu? Was he blaming himself because of Ray's death that it was making him feel like he was responsible?

He thought about it for awhile until it finally hit him. It was Lee's secret that was behind all of this.

* * *

**It was a short chapter, because like Yuma, I am sick as well...:(**


	13. Not Telling

**I am back, and I am starting to think the reason I have so many reviews for this story is because a person is spamming reviews so I will update faster. If so, stop. It's not cool. I want sincere reviews, not you spamming them. I will say this once, STOP IT! Now if it's just a coincidence, sorry for accusing you guys, but sorry, just seems a little silly that I get reviews one second after another one. Ugh...Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma woke up feeling more worse. Now his stomach hurt and his head ached. His sore throat remained, and he still felt weak. This is just horrible!

Yuma felt like dying at this point. His body felt so bad that he wanted to just stay in bed all day, but he had to get breakfast first, but he wasn't that hungry. Huh, lack of appetite much.

He then decided to get out of bed and put his attire on. He soon walked out the door and saw everyone in the parking lot.

"Hey Yuma! Feeling any better?" Alito asked happily. Looks like he was in a good mood for some odd reason. Yuma just shook his head.

"Yuma, I think you should get some more rest." Tori suggested, not liking the fact that her best friend was really sick.

"How can I when this sore throat is killing me!?" Yuma yelled painfully, rubbing his neck.

"Hmm. Have you ever strained you're vocals at one point Yuma?" Dumon asked.

"No, why?" Yuma responded dryly.

"Because it's one of the causes of sore throats. Yes, sore throats can come with flu or a cold, but there are other ways to get it. Have you drunk any water lately?" Dumon asked once again, this time a little more serious.

"I just drunk yesterday!" Yuma screamed obnoxiously.

"Yes, but that was when the sore throat was in affect at the time. Have you drunk any water or fluids BEFORE the sore throat?" Dumon asked once again.

"The last time I drank anything was two days ago." Yuma strain fully stated.

"Aha! That explains it! Yuma, you are suppose to drink at least three glasses or bottles each day. To not drink for two days straight? I'm not shocked you have the sore throat!" Dumon exclaimed, adjusting his glasses.

"How do you know all this stuff anyway?" Quatrro asked.

"Research. You humans have very interesting life styles and body types." Dumon answered as if it was a question he got on a daily basis.

"Okay, a little creepy but...okay." Yuma whispered.

"Yuma, you need rest! What if you get even worse while out here!?" Tori exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine." Yuma stated in defeat, grumbling in the process.

"Just go and get some rest, we don't want to get sick too y'know." Shark stated. Yuma then went back to his room and got back in the bed.

"This thing is killing me. It really is." Yuma mumbled to himself sadly, but also held a bit of anger.

"This is so stupid, just because I keep a secret I have to get sick?" Yuma asked himself repeatedly.

"All I know is..." Yuma began

I'm still not telling them." Yuma stated confidentially.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed, and no flaming or spamming.**


	14. Get the Gates Open!

**...Enjoy...Sorry for not updating sooner... anyways, here are** **the choices I ****made in the last Episode.**

**Episode 1 Choices: **

**I was honest with Hershel.**

**I tried to save both of them. (This is not an option in the game) **

**I defended Kenny.**

**I did not give Irene the gun nor did I refuse to give her the gun. (Not an option in the game.)**

**I saved Carley.**

**Story Choices and Votes: Note: Each person who voted gets 10% of the vote :)**

**30% of people voted to leave the girl. 10% voted to rescue her.**

**70% of people voted for Rio. 30% of players voted for Ray. **

**Well, enjoy the new chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It had been three months since the Drug Store incident and when the zombies came. The first month was fairly fine, they met a guy named Mark and he was nice enough to give them some food. The second month was very intense. Lilly, Larry, Kenny, and sometimes Lee would argue about food, protection, and medicine. Kenny believes they should move on and leave the Motel, while Lilly disagrees, and Larry comes in and try's to defend her. Lee stays on the neutral side and is caught in the middle of the arguments. The weather also started to heat up a bit, making everyone irritable. The third month was even worse. Now they were short on food, it was getting really cold, the arguing is getting out of hand, and the zombies just won't stop attacking.

The duelist's shooting skills have improved, especially Yuma's. They also were very good in hand to hand combat now.

Yuma stood next to Shark and Trey on the balcony. Lee, Kenny,and Mark were out hunting for some food while the rest of them stayed at the Motor Inn.

Yuma still felt responsible for Ray's death, and every time he looks at Rio he gets very depressed and sad. He also noticed that Carley was depressed as well. He thought it was because of Doug, but it seemed something else was bothering her.

"I..am so...HUUUUNGRRRRY!" Yuma grumbled loudly.

"You're not the only one who is hungry Yuma." Trey stated.

"I don't care! I NEEED food. It HURTS!" Yuma insisted, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"You really are annoying..." Shark muttered, but it was loud enough for Yuma to hear.

"Hmph. No mater how hungry I am, I'm still feeling the flo-" Yuma was interrupted.

"You're still on that catchphrase? Yuma, it's getting old. These aren't you're dueling days anymore. Just stop with the catchphrase. It's just getting annoying now." Shark said, making Yuma look at him.

"Wh-what!? No way! We can't just give up on dueling. That's what made us who we are!" Yuma retorted.

"Shark's right Yuma. The "feeling the flow" catchphrase is just that...a catchphrase. There is no more meaning to it anymore." Trey explained.

Yuma just stayed silent for a moment.

"Hmph. Whatever. All I can say is that I am still not giving up on the world." Yuma stated.

"Ugh, you really are an idiot..." Shark scoffed in a whisper.

"I wonder how Lee, Kenny, and Mark are doing out there. I know I wouldn't be able to go out in the woods like that. There could be wild animals, zombies, and obstacles that could kill me!" Trey exclaimed.

"They can handle it. They have Lee who is well coordinated and is good with strategies. I know they'll be fine." Shark explained with a respectful nod.

"I hope you're right..." Trey breathed, showing a hint of worry and concern.

Yuma glanced at Clementine who was kicking a soccer ball slowly, probably indicating that she was sad and depressed.

"I wonder what Clementine is thinking right about now." Yuma sparked another conversation.

"Well, she did see Doug get eaten and she almost died a few times. I wonder what it's gonna do to her..." Trey said.

"Don't worry about her. She must be pretty strong to last in a treehouse alone for who knows how long." Shark replied, getting Yuma and Trey to smile.

All three of them suddenly noticed Lilly was pointing her gun near the woods.

"Not good...Lets get off this balcony, just in case." Trey suggested, and they did just as so.

Lilly started to feel very uneasy when things got uncomfortably silent, and Clementine making noise with her ball just made her more uneasy.

Lilly suddenly whistled, indicating everyone to get down and be ready incase of an attack. Yuma and his friends moved into the middle and got their guns out, ready to shoot whatever emerged from the woods. Yuma's sweat dropped and he started to feel just as uneasy as Lilly. What if it was a herd of Walkers and they all overruned the Motor Inn and all of his friends died? That scared him.

Suddenly, Lee, Kenny, Mark, and a teenage kid they haven't seen before emerged from the woods and it looked like they were carrying a man without one of his legs!

"Get the gates open, we got wounded!" Lee shouted.

Yuma sighed in relief and put his gun back in his pocket, and so dd his friends.

"What the hell do they think their doing!? They can't just bring more people in!" Mizar complained with a yell.

"Calm down, Mizar. I'm sure they have a reason...They BETTER have a GOOD reason." Dumon growled.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter for Episode 2. :) Hope you enjoyed and please review! I want at least 5 reviews or so, no pressure but I update faster with reviews, that's why I didn't update for almost a month, I didn't get that much reviews...**


	15. The Truth

**Alright I am back. Sorry for the long delay, I was just waiting for at least SOME reviews, but oh well. Enjoy and no flaming please.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lee and Kenny, along with some other Teenager were entering the gate with what appeared to be an unconscious man.

"Um, what's going on- what's happening, Lee are you okay?- Kat get him into the Truck- What the hell is going on!" Everyone started rambling on what was happening, confused on the situation at hand.

"Kat, can you fix him?" Kenny asked quickly.

"Jesus Ken, I-I dunno!" Katjaa said, still bewildered to what was going on.

"Lee! LEE!" Lilly yelled, stoping all of the sudden voices that were in the air.

"What the hell, Lee! You can't just bring new people in here. What were you thinking!?" Lilly asked, angry.

"Hey, you wanna calm down for fucking minute!?" Kenny spat in irritation.

"Hey, watch you're mouth!" Larry yelled, defending Lilly.

"No, I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?!" Lilly asked, getting more angry.

"He would have died if we left him!" Lee answered.

"So what?" Larry asked, not caring about the person's life.

"Larry, you really are a heartless monster..." Rio stated.

"Yeah, saying "so what?" is just cruel. We might have a somewhat good set up here, but that doesn't mean are lives are more important than others!" Trey pointed out.

"But, we are NOT responsible every struggling survivor we come across! WE have to focus on OUR group. Right here. Right now." Lilly explained, still not liking the fact that they had to help everyone who they came across.

"Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet! Maybe they can be helpful!" Carley explained, looking on the positive side.

"Exactly! We shouldn't jump to assumptions until we know the full extent of this situation!" Quinton replied, agreeing with Carley.

"Come on, Lilly. These are people! People trying to survive just like us! We've got to stick together to survive!" Mark exclaimed.

"Agreed." Yuma stated, finally having the courage to talk.

"Sorry to point this out but the only reason you're here is because you had food! Enough for ALL of us, including Yuma. But that food is almost gone, we've got maybe a week's worth left, EXCLUDING Yuma. And I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?!" Lilly spoke, calming down a bit.

"Um, no?" The teenage boy stated, a little nervous. Scratch that, a lot nervous.

"Fine, you guys fight it out, then. Welcome to the family, Kid." Mark sarcastically stated with a sigh.

"Come over here and see what I drew." Clementine said, shaking the boy's arm.

"What? No, I-" The boy replied, getting more nervous.

"Just come on, okay?" Clementine stated, not wanting to get the boy involved.

"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group, but we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't you're own personal dictatorship!" Kenny remarked.

"Oh come on, you're being dramatic! Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two. I'm not gonna be a part of that." Carley exclaimed, walking away.

"Okay, maybe we should just...I don't know what we should do! Let's just try and sort this ou-" Yuma began but was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy with me while I was giving out food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!" Lilly interrupted Yuma, not really caring what he had to say.

"Oh my gosh, I am so SICK of you guys always arguing! If you guys can't get along just leave each other ALONE! It doesn't matter who is in charge. We should handle things as a group, not a place where someone in slaves people!" Quattro snapped finally, and suddenly stormed off.

"Quatrro's right, it doesn't matter who's in charge! Those people are here now. I guess we have to decide happens next." Lee finally spoke. Yuma nodded in agreement.

"No, Lee, it DOES matter! ONE person can't be in charge of EVERYTHING! You know, it might be safe for you to sit on the fence, but sooner or later you're gonna have to decide whose side you're on!" Kenny yelled while walking away.

"I don't see any of you stepping up to make hard decisions! My girl's got more **BALLS **then all of you combined!" Larry stated, making Lilly smile. Rio then made rude and obnoxious hand gesture that caught Yuma by surprise. Did she really just...!?

"MAKING RUDE GESTURES WITH YOUR FINGER DOESN'T INTIMIDATE ME GIRLY!" Larry shouted, anger rising in him.

"Dad, please. Why don't you go help Mark with the wall?" Lilly said, a little worried on how he was getting a little to angry for her comfort. Larry growled and did as he was told.

Everyone else who was left in the little argument left and went backtowards the others.

"Rio, don't ever make that hand gesture ever again!" Shark exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine whatever." Rio shrugged off, not really caring about it.

"Is it food time yet!? I'm hungry!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Last time I checked there was 8 pieces of food left, at least that's what Lilly told us. And there's like what? 24 people here including the new kid? If my predictions are correct than a lot of people won't be getting food today, plus we have to preserve it. So they may just give out 4-6 pieces of food today." Dumon noted. No he literally got out a peace of paper and put it into his notes.

"Hey wait, where did you get that paper from?" Yuma asked, confused.

"It was under my bed. DON'T tell Clementine or Duck, they might try to use it for coloring." Dumon warned everyone.

Suddenly Lee walked over to them.

"Uh, hey guys. Lilly has me handing out food today-" Lee was suddenly interrupted by Yuma.

"GIVE IT ALL TO ME!" Yuma suddenly screeched out, causing everyone to get angry and annoyed faces.

"Yuma, how selfish can you get?" Tori asked with a giggle.

"Alright, alright. Since Yuma is basically about to die here, he might as well have something, so do you all." Lee then got out a small bag of potato chips, and handed it to Yuma.

"It's not much but it's better than nothing. Yuma, I expect you to share with you're friends. I didn't give it to just you, they need to eat as well." Lee claimed.

"Hmph...Fine." Yuma growled, a little mad that he couldn't have the entire bag to himself, while Lee walked away to serve others.

Yuma just cursed under his breath until everyone was starting to get impatient.

"Oh give me that thing!" Alito suddenly yelled, snatching the bag out of Yuma's hand.

"Ugh, hey give it back." Yuma commanded, trying to get to Alito, but everyone else was holding him back.

Alito opened the bag of chips and started getting a hand full out of it. After he finished eating that, he starting eating more and more.

"HEY ALITO STOP EATING THE DAMN CHIPS AND SHARE!" Quatrro exclaimed with a yell as he took the bag from Alito and started eating them himself.

"Quattro, share!" Trey yelled.

Everyone was now arguing, yelling and snatching the bag of chips out of their hands and started eating it. All except Yuma and Tori, who were just watching as their friends were acting like animals and freaks.

Soon the bag was empty and everyone was satisfied, but we're sad that Yuma and Toti didn't get any.

"Sorry Yuma and Tori. I guess we over did it." Alito apologized as he blushed in embarrassment.

"It's fine! I wasn't hungry anyway!" Yuma suddenly blurted out with a fake smile, but he was actually lying.

"...I'm still hungry..." Alito broke the silence among the group, getting scowlded by all of them.

"You guys are so ungrateful that we even have food, I mean what if-" Quinton was soon interrupted by a familiar scream they knew that coming from the truck Katjaa had been working on.

"What the hell?" Shark exclaimed, trying to get a better visual look on what's going on. They all ran a little closer and saw that Lee was being attacked by the same guy that had only one leg, except he was in zombie form.

"Oh crap!" Mizar stated, getting out his gun and rushed over to where Lee was.

By the time Mizar got there, Lee was on the ground with the Walker right on top of him. Lee started digging into the Walkers eyes to keep it away from him. Mizar soon came and took the safety off his gun.

"Shoot it!" Lee commanded, getting really concerned for his safety.

Mizar put the Gun to the Walker's head and in one instance, he shot the Walker.

Lee pushed the dead Walker's corpse off of him and panted. "You okay?" Mizar asked, while examining the Walker's body.

"I-I've been worse..." Lee replied, still panting.

"Why'd you bring him here in the first place, asshole!?" Larry asked while yelling.

"Dad, calm down!" Lilly said, trying to calm her enraged Father down.

"You're gonna get us all killed!" Larry, still enraged, yelled once more.

"Why didn't you tell us he was bitten!?" Kenny asked with scream.

"What?" The nervous kid asked, not really knowing how to answer that.

"He was bitten and you didn't say a godamn word!" Kenny yelled.

"But, he wasn't bitten! I swear!" The boy exclaimed.

"Well, you're "not bitten" friend here came back to life, and tried to kill me Wife!" Kenny stated with a little sarcasm.

"What!? Wait...you all don't know?" The boy asked, a little confused.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kenny asked, calming down a bit.

"It's not the bite that does it!...You come back no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain that's just what happens...It's gonna happen to all of us..." The boy said with remorse. Everyone had shocked faces.

"Were all infected? Everyone?" Lee asked, a little terrified.

"I don't know...I guess. But I know I saw people turn, who I KNOW were never bitten. When I first saw it happen, we were all hiding out in gym and everybody thought we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them. Someone went in the girl's room the next morning and...God..." The boy stated getting horrified by the events he had to go through.

Everyone just stood there in silence until they suddenly heard Carley yell, "Back off!"

They all then focused their attention on Carley and who she was pointing her gun at. She was pointing her gun at two men who looked like they worked at a farm.

"Woah, lady, relax! Me and my brother we...we just want to know if ya'll can help us out." The mysterious man claimed.

"I said back off!" Carley warned once again.

"Carley..." Lilly said, not trying to start a shoot out at the Motor Inn.

"We don't want any trouble!" Lee exclaimed.

"Of course. Neither do we. I'm Andy St. John, and this here's my brother Danny. We're just out here looking for gasoline. Looks like you guys got the motel locked down, which is fine, but if you could spare any gas we'd be much obliged." The man known as Andy claimed once again. By this, time everyone had there guns pointed at them, still not trusting the two men.

"Why do you need gas?" Carley asked with suspicion.

"Our place is protected by an electric fence. Generators provide the electricity..." The man named Danny explained. Everyone than started to get interested into this certain place.

"Our generators run on gas. Look we have a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If ya'll be willing to lower you're guns, we can talk about some kind of trade."

"How are you all doing on food? We got plenty at the dairy."

"Hmm, Lee why don't you and Mark check this place out, see if it's legit." Lilly recommended.

"I'm coming too. I got you're back if anything seems fishy." Carley stated.

"So, what are ya'll thinking?"

"You got a deal. We'll bring some gas to you're dairy, and in exchange, you give us some food." Lee stated.

"That's great! A few gallons should fill our generators just fine!"

* * *

**Yeah...gotta go!**

**Edit: Yeah, sorry for the rushing story part but I didn't have enought time to finish my Authors Note. This chapter took about a week and two days to complete. Hopefully I get use to this 2000+ words thing.**


	16. Moving Out

**Hello everyone I have returned with another chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I was focusing on other games like Halo, The Wolf Among Us, Pokemon, Ect, so I wasn't able to get inspired to make another chapter. Plus I was sick as hell and couldn't think straight. And thanks a bunch for the reviews, really helps! :D I've been thinking about this for a while. Should I kill someone else in this Episode as well, or wait? I know 1 or 2 people will die in Episode 3 (don't ask who, when, why, and how because that's something you will find out in the future) but I don't know if I want someone to die in this Episode, even if I do decide to kill someone , I don't know who. I'll leave that choice up to you guys, should I kill someone in Yuma's Group this Episode, or wait. And for the people who don't want anybody to die, I just can't have a big group of people in a zombie apocalypse, it just wouldn't work. At first I was thinking of making it so that by Episode 3 or 4 everyone in Yuma's group is already dead, and only Yuma and Tori remained. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you? ;P Well, I've said everything I had to, now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma and his friends were left to stay at the Motor Inn along with the others, while Carley, Lee, Ben, and Mark went to the farm they had been told from the two strangers.

"I really hope what their saying is true. It would be a real let down if they are just lying and are just trying to get more people to help them out." Trey commented." Hopefully, their telling the truth."

"Well, if their lying, we could easily get some payback." Quattro replied, a smirk forming on his lips.

"No, if their lying we handle it professionally, not with sheer violence." Quinton disagreed with his brother, causing Quattro to growl.

Everyone just stayed silent for the rest of the day, waiting for at least one of their team members to come back and say if it was legit.

Yuma was off practicing how to shoot. He had mastered the basics and is very good at aiming and what not. The thing he has to work on is to not be nervous when he points it at a person or walker. It just didn't feel right to him.

Things were now starting starting to get uncomfortably silent. The only noise was when people were groaning in pain from hunger, mostly Yuma and Duck.

"Ugh, this is taking to long! How far away is this damn place!?" Quattro complained impatiently.

"...Its only been 10 minutes..." Trey pointed out. Quattro widened his eyes, then suddenly put on an angry and annoyed face.

"Hmph...Well it feels like it's taking a year..." Quattro complained once again, this time in a whisper.

An hour past but it felt like an entire week to them. When they finally heard something coming from the woods, the subsumed it was ether Lee or the others, Walkers, or more strangers, but their hopes were for Lee and the others.

Once ten figures emerged, the spotted Carley and Ben only.

"Alright! We're back!" Carley exclaimed, walking towards the gates and pushing them over.

Everyone immediately rushed over to them.

"Okay, where is Lee and Mark?" Kenny asked.

"Lee and Mark stayed back their to get to know the strangers and see how their house looks, and guess what? The place is legit with food and everything." Carley explained, and after she said everything, everyone was satisfied and happy.

"Are you serious? They really have food or are you just kidding and playing a joke?" Quinton asked, a little paranoid.

"Here's proof if you don't believe me." Carley spoke as she shook her hand which held a basket. When she opened it, their were biscuits in side but not that many.

"The farmers gave us some food for us to give you guys." The boy, Ben, stated. Lilly looked at the basket, then raised one of her eyebrows.

"If so, why is their only four biscuits in here?" Lilly asked, while Carley and Ben's sweat dropped.

"Um well...we were hungry-and- w-we -a-ate-" Ben began to stutter but was ultimately interrupted by Shark.

"So to put what you just said, or tried to say, you guys ate most of them on the way back, am I right?" Shark asked, already knowing the answer.

"Pretty much...But will make it up to you guys by staying here and looking after the Motor Inn while you guys go check out the farm." Carley suggested.

"Okay, but we will definitely punish you two in some way other then just being on watch duty." Lilly warned. Carley just rolled her eyes when Lilly wasn't looking, while Ben looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

**First of all, sorry for not updating in over a month, but like I said I got sick and after that I was just to lazy to write. Hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner. Hoped you guys enjoyed!**


	17. Tumbling Down

**Alright, welcome back everybody. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma and the rest of the group were now on their way towards the farm. Their was a cold silence in the air.

No one talked. The only thing that could be heard was the crunch of leaves that they stepped upon, along with the other leaves that fell on the ground.

A chill went down Yuma's spine. Something didn't feel right.

He then glanced over to Kenny, and noticed that he seemed pale and weak. He also noticed that Kenny was clutching his stomach as if he was dying of starvation.

Yuma then looked at Lilly, who seemed like her normal self. Strange. Maybe she is the reason that their short on food. She might have snuck some food for her Father and herself.

Yuma then placed that thought out of his head. He respected and trusted Lilly, and even though she can act like she is the dictator of the group, and gets all paranoid, he doesn't distrust her.

He suddenly placed his thoughts on Carley. She had taught him how to use a gun, and was pretty nice and knew about Lee's secret as well. If anything, Carley was one of the people he trusted the most, besides Lee.

Kenny on the other hand can keep a level head at times, but can get angry and hot headed at others. Sometimes Yuma feels like Kenny might get the RV he was working on actually working, but would take his family and abandon us. Kenny is a reliable asset to the group, like Lee, he can hunt and help find food. It would be a shame to see him leave.

Mark was okay. He felt a little distrust for Mark at first when they both met, but soon grew to trust him more. He didn't interact with Mark that much, so he doesn't really have an opinion on him.

Duck was funny, but annoying at times. Yuma enjoyed his enthusiasm, but hated how he could cause the majority of mess ups in the group. One time, the group was attacked by Walkers, and Duck thought it was a bright idea to go up to one and talk to it. Luckily the Walker was distracted by the others and was later taken down by Carley, but still, it was bad.

His later came across to Lee. He had a bad history at first with Lee, since he wasn't really all for the whole killing affair he had with his wife. But then he grew to like Lee and even decided to call him his friend. He was a caring person, who always had to calm down the group when they got into arguments. We were glad to have him.

Katjaa was the most caring person he had ever met, besides Trey and Lee. She would always try to look at the brighter side of things, and would help someone if they were injured.

Yuma absolutely disliked how Larry could be so cold. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, and Yuma heard that Larry punched Lee in the face when they were trying to escape the Drug Store, when Lee was one of the people who wanted to help Larry when he had a heart attack! Larry was the most ungrateful person he had ever met, and he hated that.

And finally, his thoughts drifted towards Clementine. Clem was a quiet and shy girl, and Yuma didn't blame her. To be around strangers in a Zombie Apocalypse where anything could happen, he'd be a little paranoid and shy as well. Clementine always wears her hat like how he always wears his Golden Key. She got it from her Father, she told him one time.

Oh and that other guy...Ben. Yuma forgot that that kid was actually in the group. He didn't get to talk to him that much, be he knew a had anxiety problems and hated to be on the wrong side of people's nerves.

Yuma's thoughts were soon interrupted by the growling stomach of his own. He hadn't eaten for two days straight, and it was starting weigh on him. He felt weak and starved. He started to get blue in the face as he walked.

"Yuma, are you okay?" Tori asked her, seeing how he got so weak all of a sudden.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, just hungry. I hope they really have food like they said they did."

"Me too."

The rest of the trip was pure torture for Yuma and the others. They felt so weak people started collapsing, having cold sweats, getting blue in the face, getting pale, ect.

It was the worst experience Yuma had ever felt in his lifetime. But he knew he had to endure until they get to the farm. If they even have any food.

* * *

Once they reached the farm, everyone sighed in relief. They were finally here.

Yuma looked around, everything seemed so...peaceful. No Walkers, no Apocalyptic vibes he got when he looked out upon the World around him, nothing. Just a farm that looked untouched from the World around it. It was beautiful.

Once they got closer to the home that was in the middle of the farm, they saw something that shocked them dearly.

They saw Mark with an arrow in his back.

"Hey ya'll." Kenny greeted, not noticing Mark.

Everyone then noticed Mark and got worried.

"Mark! Oh my God what happened!?" Katjaa asked Lee in shock.

"He got shot with an arrow!" Lee stated.

"Christ! Are you gonna be okay!?" Lilly asked in worry.

"That looks like it hurts! Want me to pull it out?" Alito asked in concern.

"No. I myself should pull it out..." Mark spoke in agony.

"Oh no dear, Brenda's got you!" A woman they hadn't seen before spoke, who appeared to be the brothers mother.

Katjaa and the lady, Brenda, went towards the house to tend to Mark, while everyone else stayed outside.

"What the hell is happening here?" Larry asked in an aggressive tone.

"We stumbled upon some people here in the woods, bandits I guess. Their the ones that shot Mark." Lee explained.

"They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning. Killed a bunch of our farmhands. We were able to get them to stop by making a deal." Andy stated.

"You KNEW about these people?!" Kenny asked, getting angry.

"Food for protection. Not like we had much of a choice but they did stop hasslin' us." Danny said.

"Wow, I knew this place was to good to be true." Mizar pointed out.

"Maybe it's not as safe here as we thought." Lee commented, having second thoughts.

"Look, we're sorry! We've never had them screw with us like this! Not since we started givin' 'em food!" Andy apologized.

"Listen we may have had an agreement with them but we will not stand for this shit!" Andy announced.

"Ain't no way we're gonna let those son 'o bitches get away with this!" Danny implied.

"You know where these assholes are?" Kenny asked.

"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know at least ONE of their hide outs are at. When you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us." Danny explained, walking away, Andy following him.

"Bandits!? Are you serious!? Alright, I've changed my mind, we can't stay here!" Lilly said.

"I'm actually with Lilly on this one. Yes, we've managed to get away from the Walkers, but now we have Bandits after us!? No way, let's just go." Trey said.

"No way, this place is much safer than that Motor Inn, plus I think our guns can handle a bunch of people in the woods with bows and arrows." Kenny disagreed.

"Hmm, what we should do is check out if these people are hiding something. Yes, I know it's rude, but think about it. We barely know anything about them, they could be working with the bandits for all we know, and they were just acting like they cared. We don't have to get all Sherlock deductive, but we should definitely check this place out." Quinton formulated.

"Woah, let's not get too carried away. We don't want to overstay our welcome and get kicked out of this place without being fed first." Larry stated.

"Well, let's just look around for a bit while Lee can go check out that Bandit camp." Kite said.

Everyone walked away, looking for anything suspicious.

Yuma walked around the farm, thinking heavily. He hated how when things started looking up, later on it would start tumbling down. And he hated it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Haven't gotten any reviews in a while, so please review :P means a lot if you do!**


	18. Secrets in a Barn

**...Still waiting for some reviews...Eh. Nvm, I will just make this chapter early because I feel up to it.** **Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Yuma looked around the farm for anything that looked suspicious. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It was all just the house, a barn, and a little swing that Clementine and Duck were playing on.

But for some reason, something felt off about this farm. It seemed like they were hiding something. They seemed nice, but you never know.

He decided to keep looking around for any clues, while not trying to look too nosy.

He looked around and everything seemed quiet and peaceful. He then concluded that the farm had nothing suspicious about it at all. Just a normal farm with nothing to it.

"Well, looks like there is nothing weird about this place at all..." Yuma whispered to himself. But something just felt weird about this place in his gut. He just knew it.

He then looked towards the house. No way could he "investigate" in their, to risky.

He then turned around and looked at the barn. It seemed as if no one was in there.

He decided to go check it out, looking back to see if anyone would see him. He passed the fence that was in front of the farm and slowly cracked open the door.

He peeked in and saw that it was empty, but saw a cow laying down near the entrance. He slowly went inside of the farm, making sure no one was behind him or watching him from behind or afar.

Once he was in, he noticed that the cow didn't hear anything, and wasn't moving, but it was breathing, so he could tell it was still alive.

_"It must be asleep..." _Yuma thought.

He then slowly went further into the barn. He noticed some barn doors that looked like they had hey in it. He checked all of them just to be sure though. Everything seemed to be normal in all of the barn doors, but the last one he checked had a pile of old clothes in it. And they smelled bad too.

Yuma grabbed his nose in disgust. It wasn't as bad as how the walkers smelled but it was still nasty.

"Hm...Why do they need all these dirty clothes?" Yuma asked in a whisper. He then closed the barn door and looked around some more.

He then noticed a back door at the back of the farm. He crept slowly too it, getting a little paranoid. He put his ear onto the door, and it seemed quiet at first, until he heard something. It sounded like someone was in there. Yuma's eyes widened, and quickly got out his gun, and slowly opened the door...however, it was locked.

"Dang..." Yuma commented, disappointed.

Suddenly, he heard someone trying to get into the farm from the entrance.

Yuma panicked for a bit, and then went through one of the barn doors he had checked earlier. Unfortunately, it was the one that had the disgusting clothes.

He then heard the door fully open. He peeked over the barn door for a split second and saw that it was Andy. He then heard foot steps coming closer to the barn door he was in.

_"Oh crap! Does he know I'm in here!?" _He thought in panic, sweat flowing down his face.

Soon, Andy was right near the door Yuma was in. Yuma ultimately thought that he had been caught and was about to show himself, but before he did, Andy had passed the barn door he was in.

"_Maybe he doesn't know I am in here after all..." _Yuma thought, calming down a bit.

Yuma peeked over the barn door once again and saw Andy putting some kind of weird lock on the back door he had just inspected.

Yuma ducked his head again, and wondered what were these people hiding.

Andy then walked back towards the entrance of the barn and left.

Yuma quietly got up from his hiding spot and looked at the back door again. Apparently it was some kind of lock that required a screwdriver to get in, or at least a key.

Yuma sighed," Well, no way am I getting into this room any time soon now..."

He then moved slowly back to the exit door, peaking outside to see if anyone was there, and their wasn't. He then quietly closed the door to the barn and walked outside of it. He passed the fence that was near the barn, and was back on the main grounds.

"That...was awesome. Scary, yet awesome." Yuma said to himself.

"They are definitely hiding something in that back room, I just know it." Yuma said to himself once again.

He then tried to look for the others. He then spotted Alito, Mizar, Shark, and Quattro all talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Yuma yelled, getting their attention.

"Crap..." He heard Shark whisper.

"Guys, they are definitely hiding something. I went inside the farm and saw a back room, and I heard something in it. Unfortunately, Andy came in so I couldn't get enough time to hear, but when he did, I hid. I noticed that he had locked the back door pretty tight to the point no one could get in without a screwdriver or the keys. And that's what I found out." Yuma explained.

"Nice story and all, but there could be millions of reasons why you heard something in there. It could have just been the animals. Plus the reason they locked it so tight was because they didn't want them running around the farm." Mizar disbelieved.

"No, no, I heard it, it definitely didn't sound like animals." Yuma protested.

"Whatever, anyways, we've been thinking about sneaking out and checking the woods for the bandits." Shark explained.

"What? Why?! Didn't Lee and Danny go out searching for one of those bandit camps? If they did don't you think that's enough?" Yuma protested once again against the ridiculous plan.

"The reason we're doing this is because just searching one camp might not do it. We need to search the entire area before we can jump to any conclusions and give up." Quattro said.

"And if we do manage to find these bandits, what then, fight them or run away and tell the others? If we even get that far. They might spot us and kill us. Sorry, just sounds like a stupid plan, even to me." Yuma still didn't give in.

"Like Kenny said, our guns can handle a bunch of people with bows and arrows. Besides, I'm getting bored, we need some excitement." Shark said.

"Are the others in on this plan too?" Yuma asked.

"Not really...It was just gonna be us four doing this but when you spotted us our little secret plan is not much of a secret now, don't you think?" Alito said. He came off a bit aggressive, seeing as how he still blames Yuma for Ray's death.

"Now, are you in on this plan, or are you out?" Mizar asked., crossing his arms.

"Yeah Yuma, what's it gonna be? Or you can just tell the others and get us in trouble, so, you're choice." Alito sarcastically stated.

Yuma sighed for a bit and then began to think deeply. Another damn hard choice.

[STAY AT FARM]

[SEARCH THE WOODS WITH THEM]

[TELL THE OTHERS]

* * *

**Like always you guys can vote on ether one. I pick search the woods with them, so that's 10% for search the woods. And like before, if no one reviews, I will pick. :) Hoped you enjoyed this kinda creepy chapter. It gave me chills righting it. See ya next time.**


	19. The Right Moment

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's been almost a year since I've updated, and I just want to say I'm so sorry. I just couldn't get the inspiration to write this story after June last year, and since the beginning of this year I've had no inspiration to write at all period. I know most of you are gone, but I'm just continuing anyways because I've been getting back into The Walking Dead because of the Michoone series along with the new trailer we got for Season 3. And I've gotten back into Zexal, well, because I just want to write with these characters again. Anyways, I'm also continuing this for me and just me, along with anyone who wants to keep reading. If you don't want to review that's totally fine. Well, I guess we'll see how this goes from here on out. And btw I've just decided for Yuma to go with them. Not because I don't respect all of your opinions on the matter, but I just thought it would be best if he went with them. Anyways, enjoy, read, relax, and review if you really want to. :)**

* * *

Yuma hesitated with the decision to go with them. He took a deep breath and thought about it for a second. Would they really find the bandits and and actually make a difference? Yuma didn't really know, but it wouldn't hurt to try...right?

"I'm in. Let's go."

"Wait, are you serious? If your just doing this to get some respect from everyone, believe me, you won't get any respect from me for doing this." Alito spat in irritation, still not liking the fact that Yuma left Ray to die.

"Oh shut your fucking mouth Alito. The only reason your mad at him is because Ray died. Get over it. It's been months already and your still going on about it." Quattro stated in defense of Yuma.

"Oh c'mon guys we really shouldn't be doing this right now. Let's just focus on finding those bandits. Okay?" Mizar came in, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

Alito and Quattro gave each other slight glares but then soon started walking with the others out of the farm.

"You guys have your guns out and ready? We won't be fighting just Walkers out there y'know." Shark stated, pulling out his gun and reloading it.

"Yeah, we all have ours. But, I don't see why you guys are making this such a big deal. There just bows and arrows being thrown by idiots." Quattro laughed as he turned off the safety of his glock.

"They're not idiots. They're humans, just like us. They know what they're doing. At least Walkers are dumb as shit and we can easily take them out...but humans are worse. Humans tend to do stupid shit I get that, but there not idiots. At least...not all of them." Alito retorted as he glanced at Yuma.

"Well, we haven't ran into any "bad" humans yet so we should be so lucky." Mizar looked back at Alito as he spoke. "Not all humans are bad."

"Well, not all of them are good either..."

Once they all made it past the fence they started searching through the woods for any signs of bandits.

"Everyone stay together. We don't want to lose each other out here if we stray to far." Shark commanded as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"True, but we don't want to be bunched up together like sitting ducks." Mizar said.

Yuma searched the ground for any clues. He couldn't find anything which was starting to irritate him. But Yuma was starting to notice something on the ground. They looked like...footprints? Yuma started to follow them, and they were getting more noticeable as the went. Suddenly, the trail just...stopped. Yuma looked up and saw something that really took him by surprise.

It was two tables with four boxes of supplies on them. And the most unusual thing about it was that it was out in the middle of nowhere. Anyone could have taken it if they passed it. But apparently no one would.

"Guys, you might wanna have a look at this!" Yuma called out to his friends. When they came over, they were just as shocked as him.

"Holy shit, jackpot!" Alito ran towards the boxes in excitement. The rest walked towards it slowly, thinking it was some sort of trap. Yuma looked around the woods, glock in hand as he thought it was some kind of ambush. Nothing happened however. He sighed.

"All clear."

"Guys! There's food, medicine, and a bunch of other stuff in these as well! This is amazing!"

"All of that food could have been expired by now, plus this stuff has been left here out in the open for anyone to grab. Don't you think that's a little sketchy? It could be anyone's. They could track us all back to the farm, and we'd all get killed over four boxes of sketchy filled supplies." Yuma explained.

"I'm with Yuma on this one. This looks too good for the taking. I mean think about, the bandits know we're here, right? So they most likely put this stuff here as some sort of trap or something. I mean hell they could have stole that from another group and if we took it, they would think we stole it from them." Shark exclaimed in agreement with Yuma.

Mizar looked at the boxes. "I agree with them. Alito, let's just go back to the farm before we get into even mor-". Mizar was interrupted by a groan that they knew all to well. The groan was accompanied by a few others and when they all turned around and looked to there left, they saw a few walkers coming in on there position.

"Alright, well shit. Forgot the supplies, let's just get out of here and head back to the farm." Alito remarked in a bit of nervousness. The rest agreed as they all ran back to the farm.

Quatrro than turned around and aimed his glock at one of the Walkers.

Shark grabbed the gun right before he fired it. "Don't shoot. That'll get the attention of more, along with the bandits. Let's just keep moving towards the farm."

Once they saw the fence they quickly jumped over it and ran towards the house. They stopped running and everyone started panting.

"We...are...never...doing...that...again." Yuma said as he continued to catch his breath.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Quattro remarked irritably.

"It wasn't a total waste. At least we know that there are supplies out there. Who knows, if the deal with the St. John Brothers doesn't workout, we can always go back and see if those supplies are still there, and if they are, they most likely have been abandoned." Alito inquired.

"Well until then, we should all take it easy and wait for dinner. Lee and Danny should be out searching for the bandit camps right about now so until they come back with more information on what's happening here, we should refrain from taking anymore risks like that and jeopardizing our chances of getting a meal tonight." Mizar cautioned as he explained.

"Alright then. You guys can head back to the farm and check how things are going back there. I wanna talk to Clementine for a bit and see how she's doing." Yuma said as the rest of them nodded and went towards the farm.

Yuma looked to his right and saw that Tori, Rio, and Clementine were all talking amongst themselves while Clem was swinging on what looked like a swing.

Yuma walked towards them and found that Rio and Tori were checking out how Clem was doing.

"You sure your alright here Clem? I know this entire situation is pretty scary." Rio seemed a little concerned for Clem's well being.

"I'm fine guys. Really. This place seems really nice and this swing is really fun as well!" Clementine giggled as she pushed herself on the swing.

Tori laughed," Well, as long as your happy and having fun, I guess that's enough for us." Tori and Rio both smiled and headed towards the house to help Brenda with dinner.

Once both of them left Yuma finally stepped in and decided to talk to her.

"Hey Clem."

"Hi Yuma." Clementine greeted happily. Yuma raised his eyebrow, noticing something. Where's her hat?

"Clem, where's your hat? Your usually wearing it everyday." Yuma knew it wasn't that big of a deal, but he was still curious.

"I don't know actually. Lee said he would find it for me. I had it a couple days ago, but I guess lost it." Clem said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Do you remember the last time you saw it? Did you give it to anyone?" Yuma was now starting to get a little intrigued. At this point Clem stopped swinging and actually started getting a bit more serious in answering Yuma's questions.

"No...well, I don't think so. All I remember was that I dropped it outside where I usually color with Duck, but then the next morning it was gone. I was gonna pick it up before I went to sleep that night, but I was too tired to worry about it. Am I in trouble?" Clem suddenly started getting a little nervous at his questions.

"No your not in any trouble, I was just curious is all. You can go back to swinging with Duck now." Yuma honestly started to feel a little bit worried about the young girl's safety.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Yuma! Bye!"

As Yuma walked away he was in deep thought. Was someone sneaking into the Motor Inn at night? He wouldn't be all that surprised. At first he thought the reason they were so low on food supplies was because Lilly and Larry were secretly keeping some of it to themselves, but now he was starting to wonder if someone outside of the Motor Inn was stealing it.

He honestly had no clue what was going on and what they were all getting themselves into. All he knew was that somebody has been watching them for a while now, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter I've written in almost about year. :P I hope some people are still interested in this story and are at least still reading this. Well until the next chapter, goodbye for now. Hope you all enjoyed and if you want a review would be very appreciated.**


	20. Kite's Request

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter everyone. I don't have a lot of people reading this story at the moment but for the people who are sticking around to see what happens, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Yuma was watching Clem and Duck play with each other on the swing while he suddenly heard footsteps coming towards him. It was Trey.

"Hey Yuma. How are you doing?" Trey asked in a somewhat cheerful way.

"I'm doing okay, just really hungry at the moment. I wonder, do you think what these people are saying about all the food they have is legit? I mean, I know they have a cow and all that gives them milk, but still."

"I honestly believe them. Think about it, it's been three months since this whole zombie apocalypse has started, and these guys managed to survive to pretty well. Better than us actually." Trey remarked.

"Well, they still have to deal with 22 people to get fed everyday. I don't envy that position. I guess I could see why Lilly is a little stressed..." Yuma trailed off, thinking about Lilly's situation.

"A little? She's acting as if just because she helps out with the food situation means that she can control the entire group. I know food is important and we need it to survive, but I don't believe that someone should be in charge of everything just because they do something that helps everyone out. Katjaa manages to help us when we're hurt, or worse, and you don't see her arguing over who should be in charge of the entire group." Trey rambled.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from. But anyways, I hear Kenny's still working on that RV back at the Motor Inn. If he got it up and running, do you think it would be a good idea to, you know, leave? I mean the Motor Inn is fine and all but...I just wonder if something might go wrong." Yuma questioned.

"Well, I think the Motor Inn is totally fine. Do I feel safe there? Not really. Is it a bad place to stay in a world this? No. In fact, it's one of the best places to stay besides here. But I dunno, that place is fine, but that can always change." Trey remarked.

"Well, I'll talk to you later Trey. I'm gonna go wait until Lee comes back and then we'll see where that whole bandit situation goes." Yuma went on to say.

"Will, don't go out there looking for him if you get to impatient. I hear dinner's almost ready and I would hate for you to miss out on our first actual meal in weeks." Trey cautioned. Yuma nodded, than headed towards the farm.

Before he did however, he spotted Kite sitting right next to the entrance of the farm. He seemed to be in deep in thought.

"Hey Kite." Yuma greeted with a smile. Kite looked up, a little surprised. He must have not heard Yuma's footsteps towards him.

"Hey Yuma." Kite greeted back, only he sounded as if he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Are you okay? You look pretty down right now." Yuma asked, concern in his voice. Even though he may not say it, he appreciated that Yuma was concerned enough to ask him if he was feeling alright.

"Hmm? Oh uh no, I'm fine Yuma. Just thinking too much." Kite stated in a somewhat "I don't want to be bothered right now" kind of tone. Yuma noticed this and wasn't buying anything he just said.

"Well then, what are you thinking about?" Yuma questioned as he sat next to Kite on the other side. If he had sat on the right the entrance would be blocked, so he made sure that he didn't sit there.

Kite grunted in annoyance. He knew all too well that Yuma wouldn't let the situation go so he decided to just tell him.

"I was thinking about Hart." Kite simply stated, not really caring if Yuma heard him or not, seeing as how he muttered it to the point he almost couldn't hear.

Yuma's expression saddened. "I had a feeling." He knew Kite had been worrying about his brother ever since the apocalypse started. Kite looked at Yuma with a blank expression.

"I can't believe I actually left him. I mean, if I could change things and actually bring him with me, than maybe he would be safe right now."

"Kite, you didn't leave him and you know it. You couldn't have known that all of this mess would have started. And to be honest, it's my fault. I dragged you all to Atlanta thinking that it would be a fun trip, and I thought you guys would have enjoyed it after everything that went down in the past...But now Ray's dead because of me." Yuma explained with a swift hand through his hair, trying to look back on how all of this started.

"Yuma, you did what you thought was right. I bet Ray would understand what you did." Kite assured with a smile.

"Thanks Kite. I guess I shouldn't look down on myself that much. I understand that people died to get us this far, but all I can hope is that their deaths won't be in vain." Yuma closed his eyes, thinking of all the people that died so far. Shawn, Doug, and Ray. Kite shook his head.

"Pretty sure they didn't. You and Lee chose to save Carley and Rio at the cost of two others. I guess you can say that you can't save someone's life at the cost of another one's. It's just how life works, and we can't do anything about it." Yuma didn't say anything. He looked at the ground in sadness.

"Yuma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course." Yuma nodded, wondering what was the question.

"You know what that kid Ben said, right? On how it doesn't matter how you die and that you're gonna turn unless you destroy the brain? What do you think about that?" Kite asked as he gave out a sigh.

"I think it's horrible. I mean, I always wanted to die peacefully in my sleep, but now that's impossible without getting my head smashed in or shot. I guess that's the only way you die without coming back." Yuma remarked in distress.

"Well, I just want you to promise me something. If I were to get bit or..." Kite trailed off. He obviously didn't want to finish his sentence. Yuma's eyes widened in disbelief.

"N-no, that won't happen! Don't say stuff like tha-" Yuma was interrupted by a now annoyed Kite.

**(A/N: Turn on The Walking Dead song - "message". It's part of the soundtrack for the game. It's not mandatory, but it just helps with the atmosphere.)**

"If it does, I want you to keep me from becoming one of those...things. I don't care what you do, just make sure I don't come back." Kite stated in a remorseful tone.

"Kite..." Yuma didn't want to hear this.

"You_ have _to promise me Yuma. Please Yuma...I don't want to be one of them...You'll do it, right?" Yuma was now close to tears at this point, but held them in. He had to be tough in a world like this.

"Y-yeah, sure." Yuma stuttered, a little taken aback by the question.

"Promise?" Yuma sighed, thinking. He should do it. Kite deserved to rest in peace.

"_**I promise.**_" Yuma promised, putting his head down.

Kite smiled and sighed. "Thanks Yuma." He soon got up and went into the barn.

"...Don't mention it." Yuma muttered, Kite not hearing him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if not much happened this chapter. I just thought I should give Kite a chapter seeing as how I've been neglecting him throughout the entire story. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
